Lupin The 3rd meets The Crystal Gems
by Agent Mech V
Summary: Lupin and his friends were chilling until Inspector Zenigata arrested them but then he found a blue cube that was on the floor. With a red button that sended them to another dimension. Lupin X Pearl, Jigen X Amethyst, Goemon X Garnet and Zenigata X...
1. Chapter 1: Master Thief meets aliens fr

**Arthur Note:**

 **Season 1: Lupin The 3rd and Steven Universe. this story has the Green jacket Lupin The 3rd.**

 **some of chapters of base on season 1 episodes of Steven Universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Master Thief meets aliens from other planet.**

At park Lupin and his friends were chilling ah! This is the life! Lupin said.

What happened to Zenigata? Jigen said. I don't happened to old man. Lupin said.

Uh? What's this thing? Lupin said.

He pointed at something on ground. What on earth this thing? Goemon said.

LUPIN! A familiar voice said.

Oh NO!? All said in shock.

HAHA! Lupin your nearest! Zenigata said.

Hey old man! Lupin said.

Uh? What's this thing? Zenigata said.

ZENIGATA! NOOO! They all said.

Before they can stop him...he push the button on cube then big light and loud sound.

At the gem tapamal Steven and the gem hinder the loud noise out.

When they got out they saw four men yelling at eacher.

Who are they? Pearl said. Steven lookup at pearl.

I don't know..maybe we should ask them who they are. Steven said to gems.

Steven and the gems walk to see these four mysterious men.

When they walk to the beach the four men were boarded. Steven saw the first man wearing a green jacket and black shirt with yellow tie and light brown pant with black shoes. And the second man was wearing a black hat on his head And black suit,light colored dress shirt, black tie and his ever-present grey and third one had wear a fundoshi and have Shirtless Scenes and fourth one wearing his signature khaki colored trench coat over a dark brown suit and a stereotypical Inspector's fedora.

Who are you people? Steven said to them.

I'm Lupin the 3rd. The One with the green jacket said.

I'm Daisuke Jigen. The one with a hat on his head said.

I'm Goemon Ishikawa XIII. The one with fundoshi said.

And I'm Inspector Zenigata. The one with the dark brown suit said with rage.

You are? Lupin said to them.

We are the Crystal Gems! The One with cube shape hair said to him.

What are Your names. Goemon said to them.

I'm pearl! The first one said.

I'm Amethyst. The second one said.

I'm Garnet. The third one said.

And I'm Steven. The young boy said.

So what do you Crystal Gems do? Lupin said to them.

We protect the Earth. Garnet said to him.

Protect the earth from what? Jigen said to them.

From homeworld gems. Amethyst said to him.

But Lupin still looked at pearl. She beautiful and smarter than Fujiko. Lupin said to himself.

Hey...um...can we help you? Lupin asked Pearl. Sure. You can help us. Pearl replied to Lupin. Lupin smiled with joy 😆💗.

What are your weapons. Garnet said to them.

Well this is my Walther P-38. Lupin said showing it to them.

This is my M19. Jigen said showing it to them.

This is my Zantetsuken sword. Goemon said showing his sword to them.

And this is my Pistol. Zenigata said showing his Pistol to them.

Hmm...the three guns look different. Pearl said to herself.

Well you guy are in the Crystal Gems. Pearl said to them.

 **YES!** Lupin said with happiest.

Welcome to the Crystal Gems. Steven said to them.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Corrupted Gems

**Chapter 2: The Corrupted Gems**

Outside to temple the Crystal Gems were fighting some Corrupted Gems.

Lupin and his gang saw the Gems fighting some monster versions of the Gems.

"Should we help them?" Jigen said to them.

"Maybe we should help them." Lupin replied.

Lupin and his gang ran toward's the battle.

Lupin got out is Walter P-38 and began shooting the Corrupted Gems.

Jigen and Inspector Zenagata, Took out his Revolver and Zenagata took out his Pistol, and both of them kept on shooting the Corrupted Gems.

Goemon took out his Nintensil Sword, and began to Slash and cut the Corrupted Gems in half.

"Looks like you came in the nick of time." Garnet said to the Gang.

"So, what on Earth are those monstrous things." Lupin Asked Garnet.

"They are known as Corrupted Gems." Pearl explained.

"How did they become Corrupted?" Lupin questioned.

"It's complicated..." Garnet Replied.

"I see, you keep things secret..." Lupin replied.

"How many Corrupted Gems are there?" Goemon asked.

"A whole lot.." Garnet Replied.

"So that means there are hundred's more of these things?" Lupin Questioned.

"Correct." Garnet Answered Back.

"Well i guess you have to be prepared." Zenagata said.

 **To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The War of Home World

**Chapter 3: Before The War**

* * *

"So what was Homeworld like?" Jigen asked.

And then Steven came in the room.

"Oh, hey Steven." Lupin said.

"What are are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"We were curious about what Home World Looked like." Lupin explained.

You already know about all that, Garnet said.

*sighs and lets go of Garnet*

It's true. But what you don't know is how Ruby and Sapphire first met. Garnet said.

OMG! I don't! Steven said with joy

Garnet*blushes and giggles* [Flashback begins Cloud Arena] *narrating* : The Earth, 5,750 years ago; it was a promising site of a new Gem colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels. A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those Gems was Sapphire, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the power to see into the future. Assigned to her were three Rubies, common soldiers,

with a mission to protect her. Ruby Guard 1 said to Ruby Guard 2.

Hey! Can't wait for those rebels to get here! Ruby Guard 2 said. Haha, yeah!

When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces! Ruby Guard 1 said.

What are you sayin'? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then it'll be over. Ruby Guard 2 said.

What if, I just punch you! Ruby Guard 1 said.

(She punches Ruby Guard 1 in the back of her shoulder as she yelps out in pain, and sticks her tongue out.)

Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse. That's why they sent, uh, three of us? Ruby said.

Three this! Ruby Guard 1 said to Ruby Guard 3.

(Ruby Guard 1 attempts to punch Ruby, but Ruby blocks the attack. Ruby is knocked backwards, causing her to back into Sapphire. Onlooking Gems gasp.)

Oh, I, um, I'm so sorry, I, let me, uh... Ruby said.

I'm fine. Sapphire said.

What? Ruby said.

It's okay. It was bound to happen. Sapphire said.

Ruby I, uh... okay. Now please wait here. Sapphire said to Ruby.

I must attend to my duties. Ruby said.

Right. Ruby Guard 1 said.

Mmm. Yes. Ruby said.

(Sapphire walks to Blue Diamond's Palanquin, where Blue Diamond's Pearl is standing next to Blue Diamond's throne. The Rubies stand at attention.)

Garnet *narrating*: Sapphire had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond, specifically to share her vision of the future. Sapphire (enters palanquin) My diamond, I've arrived.

Garnet *narrating*: Blue Diamond spoke. Blue Diamond Sapphire, tell me what will happen here.

I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here. Sapphire said.

Thank you, Sapphire. Blue Diamond said.

Garnet *narrating*: Blue Diamond said, relieved.

That's all I needed to know. Sapphire I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld. Blue Diamond said.

(Sapphire gives a curtsy to Blue Diamond before returning to her Ruby guards.)

Garnet *narrating*: Sapphire knew she would be a casualty, but it did not faze her. She saw her whole life laid out before her, and she had already accepted all of it.

hat a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet. Sapphire said to Ruby.

Uh... there's still time. Ruby said to Sapphire.

That is a nice thought, but... no. Sapphire replied to Ruby.

Rose *off-screen*: Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!

It's the rebels! Ruby Guard 2 said.

(Various Gems mutter among themselves. One Gem can be heard shouting, "Who are you!? Show yourselves!" Pearl, wielding two swords, and Rose Quartz appear.)

We... are the Crystal Gems! Rose and Pearl both said.

(The Palanquin carrying Blue Diamond and her Pearl closes, sprouts mechanical legs, and walks off.)

Garnet *narrating*: The attack was right on schedule.

(Pearl uses her swords to defeat four other Gems before Ruby and her fellow guards intervene and fuse into a much bigger Ruby . The Ruby fusion charges after Rose Quartz, but she counter-attacks, instantly defusing the Ruby fusion. Pearl then jumps in and destroys the forms of the two other Ruby Guards, leaving just Ruby. Pearl then prepares to strike Sapphire.)

Thank you, Ruby. You did your best. Sapphire said to Ruby.

Garnet *narrating*: Ruby suddenly realized what Sapphire meant. She had known that Ruby would fail. Sapphire had accepted it. But Ruby... Ruby could not.

NO! Ruby yelled.

(Ruby charges at Sapphire, pushing her out of the way of Pearl's attack. As the two of them spin in the air, they fuse into Garnet for the first time.)

Wha... Past Garnet said.

(She examines her newly formed body, and the two gems on her palms.) What... !? (Onlooking Gems gasp, horrified. They mutter among themselves.)

What...what is this? Past Garnet said.

(Pearl, amazed, looks on, but shakes it off and prepares to strike. She is stopped by Rose Quartz.)

Wait! This is... hm? Rose said.

(The other Gems notice her and begin to approach, ignoring Garnet)

... Let's go. Rose said to Pearl.

Uh... bye! Pearl said.

(The two of them jump away)

Is this... ? Past Garnet said. (She defuses into Ruby and Sapphire.)

Garnet *narrating*: The furious crowd closed in around Ruby and Sapphire. They'd never seen fusion of two different types of gems.

Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of! The Gems said.

Garnet *narrating*: Blue Diamond's voice cut through the crowd.

The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described! Blue Diamond said to Sapphire.

This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I... Sapphire explains to Blue Diamond.

No! It was me! Blue Diamond Clearly. Ruby said to Blue Diamond.

Garnet *narrating*: Said Blue Diamond.

How dare you fuse with a member of my court? Blue Diamond said to Sapphire.

Forgive me, I... ! Ruby apologize to Blue Diamond.

You will be broken for this! Blue Diamond said.

(The crowd of Gems begins to close in on them, but Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and dashes off with her.)

Waaait! What are you doooiiing!? Nooo! Ruby yelling at Sapphire. (The two of them disappear into the clouds.)

[somewhere on Earth] (Ruby and Sapphire land at the base of a mountain, where it is raining heavily.)

Ugh, why'd you do that!? I have to get you back up there! Ruby yelled at Sapphire.

They were gonna break you! Sapphire replied to Ruby.

Who cares!? There's tons of me! Ruby said to Sapphire.

(Ruby looks up at the rain, and the area around the mountain. She groans in panic.)

Gahh! What do we do now!? Ruby said panicking.

Garnet *narrating*: Sapphire had known every moment of her life. How it would happen, and when. But because of Ruby's impulsive gesture, she suddenly jumped the track of fate, and everything from that instant on was wrong, and new. She couldn't see, she couldn't move. She was... frozen. (Ice begins forming around Sapphire's feet.)

Ah! We have to get you... out of here! Ruby said to Sapphire.

(Ruby stands behind Sapphire, grabs her, and pulls her out of the ice. Ruby, carrying her, looks back for a moment.)

Come on. Ruby said.

(Ruby carries Sapphire away from the mountain and into a nearby cave. Ruby sets her down there and examines the area.)

Alright, this should be good for now. Ruby said to Sapphire.

(Sapphire sits down, and uncovers her eye.)

Thank you... Sapphire said.

(Ruby looks at her, stunned speechless. Fire starts forming around her feet. Ruby steps out of the flames, startled. They make a fire, and the two warm up beside it, but Ruby keeps pacing, still panicked.)

What kind of Ruby am I supposed to be? Look at this! It's my fault you're stranded here. How am I gonna save you? Ruby said.

You already did. Sapphire said.

What!? Ruby said.

You already saved me. Sapphire said.

(Ruby sniffles and sits down next to the fire, still perturbed. The two remain silent for a moment, thinking about the fusion they performed. Ruby stares at her gem and Sapphire's gem for a while.)

I... I've seen gems fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought... I never realized that fusion... that'd you'd disappear like that. Sapphire said.

It's never like that! Ruby said.

Whenever I've fused, it's always just been me, but bigger, I... I've never had a third eye before. I've never had more than one! It was nice. Sapphire said.

Ruby *blushes*

Ha... yeah... Ruby said.

(Ruby and Sapphire later leave the cave, as the sun is coming up and it is no longer raining. Something Entirely New begins to play, with Ruby and Sapphire singing. A montage is shown Ruby with and Sapphire encountering the wildlife of the Earth, including butterflies and frogs. In another instance, Ruby and Sapphire are looking at the moon together. Afterwards, the two of them begin to dance in the forest, humming a reprise of the songs Stronger Than You, Strong In The Real Way, and Giant Woman and fusing into Garnet once more. Not used to this form, Garnet stumbles about.)

Garnet *narrating*: I was back; I was someone and I didn't know who. But I felt I was getting the hang of my strange new form. ... And then I fell.

(Past Garnet trips and rolls down a hill.)

... Ouch. Past Garnet said in pain.

(Suddenly, a sword is pointed at Past Garnet's face. Past Garnet recoils back towards the hill.)

Ah! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt... me? Garnet said.

(evealing Pearl as the sword bearer.)

It's you! The fusion... Pearl said.

We didn't mean to fuse! Well... well, we did this time. We'll unfuse! We, we'll... Past Garnet said.

(Rose Quartz approaches from off-screen.) No, no, please... I'm glad to see you again. Rose said.

And there they were: Rose Quartz, the leader of the rebellion, and her terrifying renegade Pearl.

I don't upset you? Who cares about how I feel? How you feel is bound to be much more interesting. Rose said.

How I feel? I feel... uh, lost... and scared... and happy. W-why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than everything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do? Past Garnet said.

*laughing* Welcome to Earth! Rose said.

C-can you tell me!? How was Ruby able to alter fate? Or, why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? W-what am I!? Past Garnet said.

No more questions. Don't ever question this. Rose said. (Rose holds Garnet's hands.)

You already are the answer.[Flashback ends] So... ? What was it? Steven said to Garnet.

(Garnet raises an eyebrow.)

Steven The answer. is Love. Garnet whispering to Steven.

Wow...Steven said.

I knew it. So did I .Garnet said.

Can belive that happen... Lupin said sadly.

Yeah since when did you got blue and pink hair? Jigen said.

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Lapis Lazuli Part 1

**Arthur Note:**

 **Season 1: Lupin The 3rd and Steven Universe. this story has the Green jacket Lupin The 3rd.**

 **some of chapters of base on season 1 episodes of Steven Universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Master Thief meets aliens from other planet.**

At park Lupin and his friends were chilling ah! This is the life! Lupin said.

What happened to Zenigata? Jigen said. I don't happened to old man. Lupin said.

Uh? What's this thing? Lupin said.

He pointed at something on ground. What on earth this thing? Goemon said.

LUPIN! A familiar voice said.

Oh NO!? All said in shock.

HAHA! Lupin your nearest! Zenigata said.

Hey old man! Lupin said.

Uh? What's this thing? Zenigata said.

ZENIGATA! NOOO! They all said.

Before they can stop him...he push the button on cube then big light and loud sound.

At the gem tapamal Steven and the gem hinder the loud noise out.

When they got out they saw four men yelling at eacher.

Who are they? Pearl said. Steven lookup at pearl.

I don't know..maybe we should ask them who they are. Steven said to gems.

Steven and the gems walk to see these four mysterious men.

When they walk to the beach the four men were boarded. Steven saw the first man wearing a green jacket and black shirt with yellow tie and light brown pant with black shoes. And the second man was wearing a black hat on his head And black suit,light colored dress shirt, black tie and his ever-present grey and third one had wear a fundoshi and have Shirtless Scenes and fourth one wearing his signature khaki colored trench coat over a dark brown suit and a stereotypical Inspector's fedora.

Who are you people? Steven said to them.

I'm Lupin the 3rd. The One with the green jacket said.

I'm Daisuke Jigen. The one with a hat on his head said.

I'm Goemon Ishikawa XIII. The one with fundoshi said.

And I'm Inspector Zenigata. The one with the dark brown suit said with rage.

You are? Lupin said to them.

We are the Crystal Gems! The One with cube shape hair said to him.

What are Your names. Goemon said to them.

I'm pearl! The first one said.

I'm Amethyst. The second one said.

I'm Garnet. The third one said.

And I'm Steven. The young boy said.

So what do you Crystal Gems do? Lupin said to them.

We protect the Earth. Garnet said to him.

Protect the earth from what? Jigen said to them.

From homeworld gems. Amethyst said to him.

But Lupin still looked at pearl. She beautiful and smarter than Fujiko. Lupin said to himself.

Hey...um...can we help you? Lupin asked Pearl. Sure. You can help us. Pearl replied to Lupin. Lupin smiled with joy 😆💗.

What are your weapons. Garnet said to them.

Well this is my Walther P-38. Lupin said showing it to them.

This is my M19. Jigen said showing it to them.

This is my Zantetsuken sword. Goemon said showing his sword to them.

And this is my Pistol. Zenigata said showing his Pistol to them.

Hmm...the three guns look different. Pearl said to herself.

Well you guy are in the Crystal Gems. Pearl said to them.

 **YES!** Lupin said with happiest.

Welcome to the Crystal Gems. Steven said to them.

 **To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lapis wants to go home Part 2

**Chapter 5: Lapis wants to go home Part 2**

in Steven's Room

I'm... grounded? **Steven** said sadly to them.

Yes, you're grounded! **Pearl** said to **Steven** *folding her arms*

You disobeyed an order. **Garnet** said to Steven.

and now we're gonnabury you 'til you've learned your lesson! **Amethyst** said holding up a shovel at **Steven.**

*surprised and sweating* Aah! That's not how grounding works! **Steven** said to **Amethyst.**

Whoa! just take it easy. **Lupin** said wired **Amethyst**.

(The door opens, and Greg comes in the house, panting as the Gems all turn to his way.)

Dad? **Steven** said.

(All turns to Greg.)

*breathes heavily* Uh, you guys better come check this out. **Greg** said to them.

Outside the

W-w-wha? **Mayor Dewey** said sadly.

(The citizens of Beach City are murmuring worriedly.)Crowd (various characters)*murmurs*

Wait. What the... **Jegin** said.

Where did it go? **Pearl** said.

Whoa! **Steven** said.

what in the world!? **Lupin** said surprise.

(Ronaldotakes a picture with his phone)

The ocean! **Steven** said

[Camera zooms out to reveal that the ocean is gone]

Hey, it's those magical ladies! What's going on here? **Mayor Dewey** pops up yelling into a megaphone.

The ocean is gone, obviously. **Garnet** replied back to **Mayor Dewey.**

That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business! **Mayor Dewey** replied angrily to **Garnet.**

And all the beach babes! Awwww! **Lars** said sadly.

Who's gonna buy my fries? **Mr. Fryman** said.

And my pizza! **Mr. Pizza** said.

Who's gonna have fun atFunland? **Mr. Smiley** said.

y As mayor, IDEMAND you explain this immediate (Garnet slaps megaphone out of the Mayor's hand.) —ly **Mayor Dewe** said angrily to **Garnet.**

It wasLapis Lazuli. **Garnet** said.

Lapis Lazuli? **Steven** said.

She's the Gem you released from the mirror. **Pearl** said.

*projects a hologram of Lapis through her gem*

Oh yeah, that blue gem. **Lupin** said to **Pearl.**

Crowd (various characters)*murmurs* That's incredible. How did you do that?

Steven But she's a Gem, just like's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven. said to

[Trans. Int. Beach House]

(The Crystal Gems, Steven, Greg, Connie, Lupin the 3rd and his gang and Lion are standing around.)

How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful? **Pearl** said.

(Steven walks towards the door.)

Where are you going, Steven? **Connie** said to **Steven.**

I'm leaving to fix what I did to our home. I was the one who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's my fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back or get really thirsty up, **Steven** said to **Connie.**

kiddo. I'm coming with want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not. **Greg** said.

Loin *roars* *puts paw on Steven's head

*gasps* **Greg** said.

Pearl*clears throat* Clearly, we're coming 're un-grounded, by the **Pearl** said.

count us in! **Lupin** said.

*jumps on counter* Whoo-hoo! Road trip! **Amethyst** said exactly.

[Beach House]

(Connie and Steven ride Lion as Pearl, Lupin ride in his Mercedes SSK and Amethyst, Garnet, and Greg ride in Greg's van.)

Mayor Dewey *unshaven and distressed* *cries and pours water from hose onto sand

[Trans. 's Van]

How about some tunes? This was one of Rose'sfavorites. **Greg** said.

(Loudrock musicbegins to play.)

Amethyst: *uncomfortable laughing*

GregWhat do you think, Garnet?

(Garnet kicks open the van door, and rolls out.)

[Time Skip—nighttime]

(Greg's van and Mercedes SSK, Loin are still traveling to Lapis' tower.)

I can't believe Lapis would do this. **Steven** said to **Pearl.**

Gems shouldn't fight each 're always fighting Gems. **Pearl** replied back to **Steven.**

*gasps* What?! **Steven** said to **Pearl.**

Oh, how do I put this? All Gems aren't necessarily... *leans forward* **Pearl** said to **Steven.**

All those monster we fight used to be just like us! Right, Pearl? **Amethyst** said to **Pearl.**

[flashback of previous fought monsters] Yes. But they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now. If we don't, then... **Pearl** said.

[Trans. Ext. Water Tower]

Steven: *gasps*

That's some magical destiny stuff, right ... **Connie** said.

I just had the best idea for an album is it. **Greg** said.

Whao... I did not see that coming. **Lupin** said.

Lapis Lazuli is don't understand. What does she want with the ocean? **Pearl** said confused.

Whoa. Look at all this. It's - it's just like a giant **Connie** said looking at the water.

(booming echo)

You shouldn't be here! **Lapis** said with rage.

She sensed Lazuli! **Garnet** said.

it's me, Steven! **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

[Water sloshing. Lapis Lazuli forms her own face made out of water]

Ok...that's kind of creepy. **Lupin** said.

Go away! before I make you. **Lapis** said angrily to **Steven.**

But we're beach-summer-fun buddies! **Steven** said wired to **Lapis.**

Lapis *forms Steven's face from water* *as Steven* Noooo!

That's even more creepy. **Jigen** said.

Steven/Connie *gasps*

*forms her own face again*

You're one of _them_. **Lapis** said angrily to **Steven.**

One of _the Crystal Gems_.

Amethyst/Pearl *growl angrily*

Garnet *puts a hand on their shoulders* Easy.

What do you mean? We're all Gems, right? Just let us help you. **Steven** said to **Lapis**.

You don't understand. Just leave me alone... **Lapis** said angrily to them.

Steven We're not leaving, Lapis. Not until you give us back our ocean! - Aah! **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

I said... **Lapis** said angrily to them.

( _She forms a water clone of Steven, and the Steven clone stretches his arm forward to force Steven back._ )

Leave me alone! **Lapis** yelled at them.

Steven Ah!

( _Water clones of the Crystal Gems appear._ )

Pearl Greg, kids, you stay behind us. We'll handle this.

Greg Sounds good to me!

*runs away*

( _Crystal Gems and the water clones summon their weapons._ )

Ruh-oh. **Amethyst** said wired.

Stand together. Don't let them separate us. **Garnet** said to them.

*punched by water Garnet* *pained grunt*

Garnet! **Steven** yelled.

Son of gun! **Jegin** said surprise.

Garnet *pained grunt* *cracks neck twice*

( _Garnet and water Garnet engage in combat._ )

( _Amethyst uses her whip to grab nearby rocks and sling them at her water clone, missing each time._ )

Aw, come on! Aah!

( _Her water clone grabs Amethyst with her whip and throws her down._ )

*screams* *pained grunt*

Amethyst Well, as long as we're playing fair...

*transforms into Purple Puma* *yells*

Pearl *slices her water clone in half with her spear* *laughs*

Lupin *was shooting his water clone*

Jegin *counties shooting to the water clone*

( _The two halves each create one water Pearl._ )

*sighs and summons another spear*

I hate fighting me. **Pearl** said to herself.

Damn! this will be lot esay, if we have Goemon. **Jegin** said to **Lupin.**

Well he isn't coming. **Lupin** replied to **Jegin.**

Lion *roars supersonic waves at water Steven, which he dodges*

Come on, Lion! **Connie** said to **Lion.**

You can take me! **Steven** said to **Lion.**

( _Water Steven stretches his arms forward and slams Lion into Greg's van._ )

Greg Oh no, not the van!

Steven Revenge! Connie Revenge! Steven and Connie

( _They yell as Connie throws a rock at water Steven and Steven uses a water gun to shoot his water clone._ )

( _Water Steven traps Steven and Connie's heads in water bubbles in an attempt to drown them._ )

Steven and Connie *muffled screams*

Greg Kids!

Connie *loses her breath and groans* Steven *muffled distress sounds*

( _Greg hits water Steven with his van, freeing Connie and Steven._ )

Steven and Connie *coughing and gagging*

Steven Connie!

Is this a _NORMAL_ magical mission for you? 'Cause I'm not so sure how comfortable I am with you going on these any-mo-o-o-re! **Greg** said.

( _Greg's van is picked up and thrown by water Steven, along with Greg who is still in the van._ )

Dad! **Steven** said.

*runs over to him* Greg *coughing, pained grunt* *crawls out of the van*

Dad! Dad! Are you OK? **Steven** said to **Greg.**

*groans* Ugh, I think my leg's broken. See, this is why we wear seatbelts, kids. **Greg** said to **Steven.**

Steven Lapis, I don't want to fight anymore.

( _Water Steven hurls a ball of water at Steven._ )

I said, " _I DON'T WANNA FIGHT_ "! **Steven** said.

( _Steven summons his shield and the water hits it._ )

( _The impact makes a metallic noise and the reverberation causes the water clones to disappear._ )

Huh? Mm. **Amethyst** said.

Pearl *gasps*

Whoa! **Lupin** said.

What just happened? **Jegin** said.

[Metallic clanging]

( _Steven walks forward._ )

Steven? **Connie** said to **Steven**.

Lapis, I'm coming up to see you. ...So please don't drown me. **Steven** said.

Connie Wait, Steven! **Connie** said to **Steven.**

Steven *grunts and jumps into the water tower*

( _Lapis makes a water hand, which lifts him to the top of the tower._ )

[on Atop Lapis' Tower]

*gasps for air, his body encased in a bubble*

Lapis? **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

What are you doing here, Steven? **Lapis** question **Steven.**

What? I - No! What are _you_ doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is _crazy_! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends. Whoa! **Steven** yelling at **Lapis.**

( _Lapis pulls the bubble that he's in forward._ )

Don't you know anything, Steven?

Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place... **Lapis** explains to **Steven.**

*looks up towards space*

( _Steven is released from the bubble._ )

Wha... ? **Steven** yelled at **Lapis.**

I just want to go home... **Lapis** said sadly to **Steven.**

I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home. **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... *sighs* This is never going to work. **Lapis** explainsto **Steven.**

[Zooms in on Lapis' cracked gem]

*gasps* I can fix your gem. I have healing powers. **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

Wait, you have healing powers? **Lapis** said puzzled to **Steven.**

I know, right? Lapis Oh, what should I... Steven Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird. **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

What? **Lapis** said to **Steven.**

Steven *slurps* *licks hand* *determined grunt* *slaps spit-covered hand onto Lapis' back

* Lapis *shudders*

( _Her gem is restored, as her eyes become normal and she sprouts a pair of water-wings._ )

Steven *gasps*

Thank you, Steven! **Lapis** said to **Steven.**

No prob, Bob. **Steven** said to **Lapis**

*wipes his spit-covered hand on his pants*

... It's Lapis. **Lapis** said to Steven

Yeah. **Steven** said awkwardly to **Lapis.**

Okay. Bye. **Lapis** said to **Steven.**

( _She flies off into space._ )

Steven Oh! *gasps*

( _Lapis' Tower begins to collapse._ )

[ Lapis' Tower]

The whole tower's coming down! **Garnet** said.

Oh carp! **Jegin** said.

What about Steven?! **Greg** said.

( _Lion and Connie look at each other with determination._ )

[The top of water tower]

Aaaaahh! Whoooaaa-aaaah! **Steven** screaming.

( _Connie and Lion emerge from a portal._ )

Connie Grab my hand!

*stretches out her hand* Steven *grunts with effort* *stretches out his hand* Steven and Connie

*grunt with effort*

( _Their hands finally meet._ )

Connie Gotcha!

[water tower]

( _Steven, Connie, and Lion teleport back._ )

Greg Steven!

( _Water falls on the group._ )

[on the Beach]

Mayor Dewey *cries, still pouring water onto the sand*

... Huh? **Mayor Dewey** said.

( _The ocean begins flooding back in._ )

Yes! Babe city, here we com- Whoa! **Lars** said.

Sadie *pushes Lars into the water*

( _Greg's bubbled van emerges from the water, Steven unbubbles it._ )

Amethyst That's how you do it!

( _All gasp, grunt, and laugh._ )

( _Greg's van falls apart even more._ )

(even the Mercedes SSK falled apart.)

well this is just great. **Lupin** said.

well this has been one hack of a day. **Jegin** replied to **Lupin.**

You said it. **Lupin** said to **Jegin.**

Pearl *looks at a distressed Greg* *chuckles*

Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs? **Pearl** said to **Greg.**

Connie Look! **Connie** said.

( _Crowd of citizens cheering and laughing._ ) ( _Mayor Dewey runs forward and embraces Steven, the crowd follows._ )

Connie *laughs*

Amethyst Mm. *hugs Lion*

( _Greg is crying in front of his van and Yellowtail hands him a handkerchief._ )

So, Lapis made it off planet. **Pearl** said.

What does this mean for us? **Pearl** said to **Garnet.**

We wait and see. **Garnet** said.

yeah, I don't know. but i know something bad going to happen. **Jigen** said.

yeah...I got bad about this. **Lupin** said to **Jigen.**

I agree. **Pearl** replied to **Lupin.**

So where Lapis? **Goemon** question **Lupin** and **Jigen.**

Let's just say she is no longer on this planet. **Lupin** explains to **Goemon.**

( _The crowd continues cheering, carrying Steven above them._ )

Steven *looking to space*

See you, Lapis. Steven said.

[Zooms in on a single twinkling star]

Wherever you are. **Steven** said.

To be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Peridot

**Chapter 6: Meet Peridot**

* * *

A/N: This takes place in Warp Tour/ After Marble Madness.

* * *

Outside the Temple, Lupin was wearing his hawaii shirt and short summer pant siting summer chair.

Just then Pearl walked towards him.

May i join you. Pearl said to Lupin.

Yes. Lupin said.

It's Lapis, if that's what you are thinking? Pearl replied to Lupin.

But Lupin didn't respawned to Pearl.

It's Because what i said about Gems should fight eacher. Pearl said.

Yeah..I..didn't like it. Lupin said. Lupin thinking that this was his fault. Lupin smiled, he wanted to kiss Pearl. But he relies it wasn't the good time.

Lupin went inside bathroom, he put on his Green Jacket, Blake shirt, Yellow tie and his light brown pant. His sock and shoes. Lupin come out from the bathroom.

The man must always wear his uniform. Lupin said.

Just then Steven, Amethyst & Jigen and Goemon & Garnet come out form the warp pad.

You don't look so good. Lupin said to Steven.

He got algae's form some flowers. Jigen explains to Lupin.

I see. Lupin replied.

At midnight. (Amethyst's door opens, Amethyst walks in and sees Steven sitting in front of the warp pad.)

Hey, dude. Amethyst said friendly.

( _Steven looks up at Amethyst then back to the warp pad._ ) Amethyst and Jigen walks up to Steven.

You still on about that thing in the stream? ( _Steven shrugs._ ) Uh, what'cha eating? Amethyst said. *points at a bowl of macaroni*

Macaroni and nothing. Steven said. *eats macaroni*

Ugh. Whatever. We can hang out again when you stop being such a sad sack. Amethyst said. *starts walking towards door**closes door*

Ugh! Steven said.

Why am I doing this? Fine. I give up was wrong and everyone else was right! ! Nothing's going to come through that warp pad! Steven said.

( _Flask Robonoid crashes through ceiling._ ) Steven *gasps* *laughing* You were the thing in the warp stream! *looking at the hole in the ceiling* You did come from space! Steven said. *gasps* You're trying to get to the warp pad, aren't ya? Steven said. ( _The robot tries to get around Steven._ ) Amethyst, come back! ( _The robonoid knocks him back and lands on his chest._ ) Oof! I knew it! I did see something! Guys! I was right! ( _The robonoid tries to shoot_ _Steven_ _with a green goo._ ) Waah! Guys! Come on! Check this out! ( _It continues to attack him._ ) Ow! Unh! ( _Steven_ _grabs one of its legs and throws it at the warp pad._ ) Aah! Sorry! Huh? ( _The robonoid, now cracked, fixes the crack it made in the warp pad with its goo, then activates it._ ) Oh, no, you don't! Steven said. ( _Steven leaps onto the robot._ ) Garnet! Amethyst! Pe-e-e-arl! Lupin! Or anyone! Steven yelled. ( _The warp activates._ )

Where are you going?! Huh? Steven said. ( _More flask robonoids appear._ ) Y-you're coming from all over? Steven said. ( _They all start to push Steven._ ) Ow! Hey! Stop it! Whoa! Steven said.( _Steven's_ _head is forced out of the stream, he looks out and sees a dozen other warp streams carrying robonoids._ )

Unh! Huh? Steven said. *trying to force his way back in* I won't let you— Unh! Steven said. ( _Steven is forced out of the stream and floats away, still clutching a robonoid._ ) Steven *gasping for breath, then shivering* I was right. *chuckles weakly* And now I'm gonna die... a tired, frozen little... sad sack. Steven said.*hears warp stream activating* Huh?

( _Garnet_ _grabs Steven as he floats,_ _Steven_ _shivers then gasps for air while holding on to_ _Garnet_ _._ ) Garnet Take deep breaths. *picking up the robonoid* So, this is what you saw. Garnet said to Steven. Steven *tearfully*

I don't care about that! I do. Steven said to Garnet.*adjusts her visor* I should've listened to you. Garnet said to Steven.*smiling* You're a Crystal Gem, too. ( _Steven grins at Garnet gratefully._ )

Pearl Steven, *catching up to them in the warp stream* are you okay?! Amethyst said.

heard the Warp Pad activate, and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and-Peal said to Steven. *looks at the Flask Robonoid*

Uh... What is that? Pearl said.

Yeah, what in the world is thing? Lupin said.

You don't know? Steven said to Pearl.

Whoooah, that thing's far out. Amethyst said.

It's some kind of space robot. Steven said.

There were tons of them! Jigen said. And it looked like they were all going to the same place. ( _Steven_ _and Gems arrive at the Galaxy Warp, the robonoid drops on the ground and walks up towards the Homeworld warp. All robonoids are shooting goo on the Homeworld warp, the Gems run towards them._ )

What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?! Pearl said.

There's a million of them! Amethyst said.

( _The robonoids back off as the Homeworld warp appears good as new._ )

They fixed it?! Goemon said. *looks at Amethyst* What does that mean?

( _Pearl_ _cuts between_ _Garnet_ _and_ _Amethyst_ _._ )

Pearl *gasps* I... don't know! Pearl said.

( _The Homeworld warp activates, all gasp._ ) ( _Garnet_ _grabs the Gems and hides behind a tall rock._ ) Garnet *grunts* Huah! ( _Unidentified gem arrives, looks around, and gently stomps on the Homeworld warp._ )

Unidentified gem Hmm. Pearl *whispering*. Who is that?

Garnet *whispering* No idea.

Peridot *opening a screen*

Log date Peridot. Peridot said.

Her name is Peridot! Steven said. ( _Pearl and Amethyst cover his mouth._ )

Warp repair a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar— Peridot said.

*gasps* ( _The damaged robonoid tries to crawl up her leg, then lies down and rolls back and forth._ )

Aww. The little ones are like her babies. Steven said.( _Peridot, annoyed, steps on the robonoid and pushes on it until it pops._ ) Steven *gasps* ( _Steven_ _covers his mouth as_ _Amethyst_ _and_ _Pearl_ _raise their hands, Steven waves his hand at both of them and gets back down._ )

Now to access the domestic warp. Peridot said.

( _She walks down the stairs._ ) Huh? Peridot said. Huh. *looks around* This site may have been compromised. Peridot said. [and then a rock fell down on the ground.]

who's there? Peridot said.

I'm should be asking the same question? Lupin said to Peridot.

Who are you? Peridot said to Lupin.

My name is Lupin the 3rd. Lupin said to Peridot. [he pull out his Walther P-38 and shoot the rock.] *Peridot runs back to the Homeworld warp and places a green bleeping stone as she warps* ( _The stone explodes and all of the robonoids deactivate._ )

They're coming back! I can't do this! Pearl said fearful. *covers her face with hands* Not again! *Lupin put hand on Pearl's shouldered.*

We're dead! We are so dead! Amethyst said.

Was that another gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do? Steven said.

( _Garnet_ _starts to walk up towards the Homeworld warp._ ) Huh? It doesn't matter. Garnet said. *summons giant gauntlets* Steven and Amethyst Whoah... ( _Everyone stares at_ _Garnet_ _as she smashes the Homeworld warp._ )

*grunting* She's not coming back! Garnet yelled.

I'm not sure about that. Lupin said.

What makes you say that? Pearl asked Lupin. [Lupin pointed to robonoids.]

oh...Yeah. Pearl said.

* * *

 **to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Home World Secret Plan

**Chapter** **7: Home World Secret Plan**

outside the Gem temple.

 **Lupin, Jigen** and **Goemon** were fixed the Mercedes SSK.

While **Steven** and **Connie** reading some book's.

Can I look yet? **Steven** asked **Connie**

*covers his eyes*

Okay... **Connie** said.

*pulls outUnfamiliar Familiar*

*Steven*opens eyes* *gasp*

BOOOOKS! Whoa, cool cover! **Steven** said with joy.

It's my favorite series! It's about this girl named Lisa and she's a witch! - I mean, she doesn'tknowshe's a witch at first, and she has a familiar, which is sorta like this spirit companion that everyone in the world has. And hers is a talking falcon named Archimicarus! Anyways she goes on this quest to find her father after he's kidnapped by the mysterious one-eyed man. **Connie** explains to **Steven.**

Whoa, mystery! **Steven** said with amazed.

Here! Lemme get you started! Ahem. "Chapter One" **Connie** said.

(A distant shooting noise is heard.)

Wooah, this is a really good book! **Steven** said.

Connie Uh... okay. "The house was deathly still. The only sound Lisa could hear was her own heartbeatpoundingin her ears. The hairs on her neck tingled when suddenly-" **Connie** said.

(APlug Robonoidsplashes into the water near them.)

What the- **Steven** said.

What in the world is that thing? **Jigen** said.

(Water splashes onto Connie and Steven.)

Aahh! **Connie** and **Steven** both said.

(TheCrystal Gemsquickly exit the house to see what's happening.)

Amethyst What was that? **Amethyst** said.

I'm not sure what that thing is? **Goemon** said.

(Plug Robonoid rolls up to shore and grows its feet.)

It's one of the Marble Robots. **Steven** said.

What? **Connie** question **Steven.**

(Plug Robonoid starts approaching Steven andGarnetjumps and stops it with her gauntlets.)

AMETHYST!PEARL! **Garnet** yelled.

*blocks the robonoid from advancing*Amethyst and Pearl*

both come down from above and slams into the Plug Robonoid*

Huuuuuh- Yaaaaaah! **Pearl** and **Amethyst** both said.

(Steven activates his bubble to shield him and Connie.)

You okay? **Steven** asked **Connie**

I love hanging out at your place! **Connie** said amazed to **Steven.**

Pearl, do you think this was- **Steven** said to **Pearl.**

Pearl One ofPeridot's Machines? **Pearl** said to **Steven.**

Yes I think so, only... we've never seen one this big before. **Pearl** said.

Yeah...all the other one we saw before were small. **Lupin** added.

Or this gooey. **Amethyst** said.

*head to toe covered in goo*

Amethyst, we need to be careful we don't know what this stuff is. **Pearl** said to **Amethyst**.

Well this stuff is not toxic chemicals. **Lupin** replied to **Pearl.**

Well you are right. **Pearl** said to **Lupin.**

(Amethyst snickers and gets a mischievous look on her face.)

Oh no - Don't youdareget that stuff on me! **Pearl** said discussing to **Amethyst.**

Amethyst*spreads arms out wide and starts chasing Pearl*

Goop hug! **Amethyst** yells at **Pearl.**

(Pearl freaks out and runs away.)

(Amethyst chases Pearl off-screen.)

Amethyst*distantly*

COME HERE, PEARL! **Amethyst** said to **Pearl.** *off-screen*

Peridot. Is that the Gem you told me about? **Connie** said.

The one that's trying to come to Earth? **Jigen** said.

Yeah. We stopped her before but, I guess she can still shoot stuff here from space. **Steven** said.

Means that she will be sending more robots. **G** **oemon** said.

that will be a problem. **Lupin** replied to **Goemon**.

(Steven walks over to Garnet.)

So... what do you think it was here to do? **Steven** said to **Garnet.**

We destroyed it. **Garnet** replied to **Steven.**

*picks up a piece of the broken robonoid*

\- that's all that matters. **Garnet** said.

*tosses it aside*

*Steven*nods* Hm!

Amethyst Goop hug!

*unsuspectedly hugs Garnet, distributing the goo*

(Pearl approaches covered in goo and looking bashful, then Garnet pulls her in so they can have a "goop hug".)

 **Lupin** walked over to **Pearl.**

here's thing to clean your face. **Lupin** said to **Pearl.**

 **Pearl** was blushing at **Lupin**.

Thank you Lupin. **Pearl** replied to **Lupin.**

Meanwhile at the police station.

inside in Inspector Zenigata office.

And then a police officer walked in.

is something you need to say? Inspector Zenigata question The **Police officer.**

Well sir, here's has been a meteor that crashed landed on Beach City. The Police officer replied to **Inspector Zenigata**.

I see, I'll go alone. Inspector Zenigat **a** said to The **Police officer**.

 **Inspector Zenigata** walked outside his office and got inside his police car and drive to Beach City.

could this be other one of **Lupin's** tricks? **Inspector Zenigata** said to himself.

While back at the temple.

 **Lupin** was still fixing his car.

unlit a police car came by.

well, hey there pop's. **Lupin** said to **Inspector** **Zenigata.**

Ok, **Lupin** , what are you up to? **Inspector Zenigata** said to **Lupin.**

I'm not up to anything, I'm just fixing my car. **Lupin** replied back to **Inspector Zenigata.**

Ok then, what about the meteor? **Inspector Zenigata** question **Lupin**.

about the meteor, it wasn't a meteor, it was a robot. **Lupin** said to **Inspector Zenigata.**

a robot, huh? **Inspector Zenigata** said confused.

just then they both heard *rumbling sounds*

(Another shooting noise and impact sound is heard.)

Hey boss! other one just came! **Jegin** shouted to **Lupin.**

Ok! We be there! **Lupin** shouted back to **Jegin**

 **Lupin** put on his jacket, **Lupin** and **Inspector** **Zenigata** ran to the Warp pad.

at the Desert.

(All Gems are fighting the Plug Robonoid.)

 **Lupin** and his gang ran towards the fight.

Stop! - coming! - here! - you! - stupid! - balls! **Pearl** said.

*sitting on top of the Robonoid, stabbing it with her spear with each word*

Yeah! Let it out! Get crazy! **Amethyst** said.

*tries to pull it back with her whip wrapped around it* Hua! *robonoid tugs forward*

Guys, guys, guys! Stop! Steven said flails his arms.

(The Gems pause and look at him.)

How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight? **Steven** said.

*stressed* We don't know! They just keep COMING and COMING and we don't even know what they ARE! - We don't know anything! **Pearl** said.

Hey guys! **Lupin** shouted to them.

(The Gems was Lupin and his gang)

That's okay - I don't know anything all the time, it's like my whole life. But I have you guys to tell me about tell me about Gem stuff, Connie can explain what familiars are, and Dad tells me weird dad nobody knows what these things are here to - it probably does. **Steven** explains to them.

*points at the robonoid*

What? **Pearl** said.

We could follow it and see where it **Steven** said.

are you **NUTS?!** **Amethyst** said.

Who knows what could go wrong? **Pearl** said.

We can't keep fighting these things forever - Well, we can...but I don't want to. Let's do it Steven's ! **Garnet** said.

Let's follow the funky flow. **Steven** said waves his arms around.

We're are Garners. **Jigen** said.

We're dead. **Amethyst** said.

(All Gems and Lupin and his gang hop onto the Plug Robonoid.)

Alright big guy - MUSH! **Steven** said.

*pats the robonoid*

Woaaah... Uggh... **Gems** said.

Uh-heh-heh. Woohoo! **Steven** said.

(All stand on warp then the Plug Robonoid warps.)

at the Kindergarten.

They all gasp in horror.

Uhh...what is this place. **Lupin** said.

Garnet Kindergarten... **Garnet** said.

PearlOh, why here? This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago! That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good **Pearl** said summoning her spear.

Steven*stops her* Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here? Can't we just... see where it wants to go?

Garnet? **Pearl** said to **Garnet.**

Hmm... Steven's way. **Garnet** said.

(Pearl sighs and the spear slowly retracts into Pearl's gem.)

(The robonoid jumps down to ground level and continues walking.)

Whoa! They all said.

What does it want here? **Pearl** asked.

Maybe it just wants to see where Amethyst was. **Steven** said.

This is most Creepiest place ever. **Inspector Zenigata** said.

it should mind its own don't like this at all... **Amethyst** said.

But...Amethyst **Steven** said to **Amethyst.**

Yeah...The place kind of look more of a graveyard. **Lupin** said terrified.

 **Amethyst** looks at **Steven.**

I'm kinda with Pearl on this. **Amethyst** said.

come on, can't you feel this guy's funky flow? He's a funk master. **Steven** said.

*pats robonoid*

I can't believe we're doing this. **Pearl** said wired.

(The robonoid stops.)

Why'd you stop, li'l buddy? **Steven** asked.

Something's happening. **Garnet** said.

(Garnet grabs Steven as the Pearl grads Lupin Inspector Zenigata, Jigen, Goemon and Amethyst jumps off.)

(The Plug Robonoid opens a pyramid-shaped hole in the ground and changes shape to accommodate it.)

Steven*pupils turn star shaped* Yesss!

Dear Lord! **Jigen** said.

it's transformed. **Goemon** said.

This is just getting weirder by the second. **Lupin** said.

(The Plug Robonoid begins to descend into the ground.)

See? I knew we'd find something cool... Let's go! **Steven** said.

(Steven jumps into the hole and lands on the Plug Robonoid. The other Gems follow.)

Hey guys! Going down? ... Are you okay? **Steven** said to them.

Pearl was staring at wires lining the walls.

What is all this? **Pearl** said in shock.

I knew it! **Inspector Zenigata** and **Lupin** Both said.

it was a secret underground hideout, where none can it. **Lupin** explains to them.

How did you know? **Pearl** asked **Lupin**.

some of my enemies have an secret underground hideout. **Lupin** replied to **Pearl.**

(Elevator stops as control room glows and a control panel arises, the Plug Robonoid sacrifices it's bottom tip to form aHand Robonoidthat activates thepedestaland turns on a static monitor screen. A few moments later, the monitor reveals Peridot who proceeds to look to her left and right. All the Gems, startled by Peridot's image, jump off to hide.)

Established Gem Projection Link with control room. Plug Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Roomin Facet Five. Will proceed to perform status check of **Peridot** said.

*whispers* It's *gasps* *whispers*

Is she trying to re-activate the Kindergarten? Doesn't she know it'll destroy all life on Earth?! **Pearl** said in horror.

Why don't we ask her? **Steven** said.

GarnetShh - Steven, we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. **Garnet** whiper to **Steven.**

This isn't the time to be asking sounds like it is... **Garnet** said whipping.

Ok - here's the plan: We can't let her see us, so we wait for an opening. When she's distracted, we destroy the power source on the far wall. Steven stays here! **Garnet** explains to them.

(Pearl and Amethyst nod in approval of the idea, then pans to Steven running up to Peridot.)

Steven! **Crystal** **Gems** whisper shouts.

Hey! where Lupin and the others? **Amethyst** whisper to them.

(When Pearl and Garnet turned round Lupin and his gang were gone.)

PeridotNow accounting for all operationalInjectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter.

(Two spots on the floor begin to glow white, and two large green hand constructs emerge from them. The hands activate a pair of panels on the ceiling which causes cylinders to eject from the ceiling.)

Ugh, this Gem Tech is simply don't know. **Peridot** said.

I think it looks pretty cool. **Steven** said

(There was silences.)

(Peridot abruptly cancels all she was doing and the monitor turns to face Steven.)

Hi! I'm Steven. **Steven** said to **Peridot**

appears to be an infestation of "Stevens" in the planet. **Peridot** said.

I'm not so bad once you get to know me! **Steven** said to **Peridot**

And how many more Stevens are present in this area? **Peridot** said to **Steven.**

Oh - just -ah, that's a relief. So tell me - Have Stevens replaced humans as the dominant species on Earth? Oh no - there's lots of humans, there's my dad, Connie,Lars and Sadie, themailman,Onion... I think... lots of ... **Steven** said.

Now I get to ask a question, what are you doing? **Steven** asked **Peridot**.

Hm, just picking up where we left off. **Peridot** said to **Steven.**

(Peridot's monitor faces away from Steven. Peridot raises a hand above Steven and forms a fist, then attempts to crush him. Garnet catches the fist and throws it.)

(Peridot's monitor turns back. Peridot looks surprised by Garnet's presence.)

A Gem! **Peridot** said.

(Amethyst and Pearl jump up.)

Ah! More? But the Red Eye didn't report the presence of any Gems on this planet! **Peridot** said.

Pearl was blushing.

That's because we destroyed it. **Pearl** said to **Peridot**.

That's right, we trash your little mechanical toys. **Lupin** said to **Peridot**.

Wait a minute..Your that with the green jacket. **Peridot** said to **Lupin.**

what? But the records say that Gems were wiped out on earth... wait a minute... you're the ones that have been destroying my Plug Robonoids... are you the reason the Home world Warp is down again? Is THIS your bizarre icon? **Peridot** said angrily.

*shows them the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker*

Uhrooh! Why do you keep destroying my THINGS?! **Peridot** said angrily.

Pearl was still blushing.

Because we are the Crystal Gems! We're still alive, and we're still the guardians ofthis planetand all its living creatures! **Pearl** yelled to **Peridot**.

The Crystal Gems? **Peridot** said.

(All Gems abruptly jump and attack Peridot's giant hovering hand constructs.)

Stop! How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another. You're just... making it... really... difficult! **Peridot** said angrily.

Amethyst, now! **Garnet** said.

Destroy! **Amethyst** said.

(Amethyst uses her whip to grab a hand and throw it at the power source, breaking it.)

I'm reporting this! **Peridot** said.

(Peridot's Screen Transmission disappears.)

Is it over? **Amethyst** said.

(The other Gems walk over to Steven and stare at him.)

Okay... I, I might have gone a little too far this. **Steven** said.

you weren't completely wrong. We learned something new because of your safety! **Steven** said.

But yeah, this was a pretty bad man... **Garnet** said.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Message for Lapis

**Chapter 8: The Message from Lapis**

 **A/N: this take place in The Message/ before The Return and JailBreak.**

* * *

In the Temple. Inside Pearl's room Lupin was sleeping. he was dreaming about himself and Pearl to fusining into Palin. Lupin waked up when he heard a loud noise.

What the heck is noise!? Lupin yelled.

It's the Wailing Stone! Pearl said.

Make it stop! Amethyst said.

It just activated on its own! Pearl said.

It won't shut up! Amethyst said. ( _Amethyst_ _whines and_ _Garnet_ _momentarily stops the noise, but it soon continues.)_

Yeah, i could can't get any sleep. Jigen said.

I have to agree with you. Goemon said.

Uh... ! Everyone said. Stand back! Pearl said. *bubbles Wailing Stone and the noise stops*

Ha, it worked, now we can get back to... Pearl said. ( _The bubble grows large and pops, the noise comes back._ )

Ah... ! Everyone said. ( _Steven_ _sticks his arm through the hole and the noise stops, but open his mouth and the noise continues._ ) ( _Garnet_ _removes_ _Steven_ _, shoves a couch cushion through the hole and places the rest around the stone and sits_ _Steven_ _on top of it._ )

I don't understand, that thing has laid dormant since we found it. Garnet said.

I haven't heard a Wailing Stone activate since we used them for the rebellion, and I've never heard it sound like _that_! Pearl said.

Someone is trying to send us a message. But who? Garnet said.

We've rounded up all the Wailing Stones on Earth, and we're not sending this message to ourselves. Unless... Pearl said.

*Lupin look at Amethyst with rage.* Amethyst?! Is this a prank?! Lupin said angrily to Amethyst.

No way! I want it to stop! Amethyst replied.

I don't like it. Goemon said.

If it's not coming from Earth, then a Gem must be sending this message from space. Garnet said.

Is that what some Gems sound like? Steven said.

No, no, we should be hearing a voice. Maybe this signal is too advanced for the Wailing Stone to process. That would explain the distorted audio. Pearl said.

Audio... Steven said.

Why are you talking like that? Lupin said to Steven.

my daddy-o knows audio! Uh... you mean Greg. Amethyst said. Yeah! Steven said I don't know... Pearl said.

Don't whine, let's try it. Garnet said. ( _Greg_ _is searching through his van on the beach._ ) *but Lupin was still sleeping inside the temple*

I can't believe it! You need help with sound stuff? You've come to the right guy! Ah ha! The Lubitz Cardioid Condenser 680! It's got warm tone without too much top end. Greg said.

Uh, plus it's got a big honking sponge thing. Amethyst said.

I know, isn't it awesome! Greg said. ( _Greg removes the couch cushions from the stone, causing_ _Steven_ _and the Gems to cover their ears, and plugs in his device._ )

Now I'm going to add some reverb and some low octave effects, I'm also adding some fuzz 'cause who couldn't use more fuzz? Now if I directly input the Wailing Stone and put it through a flanger we might get what you're looking for. Greg said.

Flangers aside do you really think a signal like this is compatible with your analog devices? Pearl said.

Don't worry dad. Steven said.*distorts voice*

It'll work! Well, here goes nothing. Greg said. ( _Old noise intensifies even more_ )

This is even worse! Amethyst said. I'm sorry! Greg said.

Dad you can do it, you're the audio daddy-o! Steven said to Greg.

Yeah! Greg said. *tries to configure noise*

Uh. Amethyst said.

It sounds like music. Steven said.

It sounds like a voice. Jigen said.

I agree. Goemon said.

Yeah, that's real nice. Greg said.  
( _Noise changes into a more musical tone_ )

Yes, yes. Woo hoo! Greg said.

But, it's not supposed to be music. Pearl said.

It's supposed to be a message! Okay, hold on I got this. Greg said.

( _Noise starts to change_ ) It's changing! Greg said.

It almost sounds like a voice.. Steven said.

Almost got it! Greg said. ( _Engine shorts out and noise stops_ )

Oh great. Greg said.

What's happening, where's the signal? Pearl said.

Uh, looks like the van battery couldn't handle all this. Greg said.

I had a feeling this wouldn't work, there's just no way that Greg's equipment can interface with our ancient Gem technology. Pearl said.

Ah... come on Pearl, you cant be ready to give up yet. Steven said.

At least you tried Jigen said.

Look, we just gotta keep trying. Sure we don't have the latest and greatest Gem tech, but- Greg said. ( _Garnet_ _remove device, noise starts, she then puts back the couch cushions and noise stops._ )

It's okay Greg, you tried. Back to the temple. We'll figure something else out. Garnet said. *jumps off screen*

What a waste of time. Pearl said. *jumps off screen*

See you later... Gregory. Amethyst said. *jumps off screen*

Ah, come on y'all! Steven said. *tries to jump off screen but fails*

I really blew it. Greg said.

huh? Ah, Dad. Steven said to Greg. ( _Greg_ _starts singing "Wailing Stone" and playing guitar._ ) *stops singing*

Eh, that's a B-side. Greg said.

Dad, I hate seeing you like this, there's gotta be something else we can try. Steven said.

Eh, I don't know Steven. Greg said.

I mean, sound and stuff like this, this stuff's my whole world, and if I can't figure this out then I don't know, maybe it isn't even sound. Steven said.

Dad, if it isn't sound then what else could it be? Hm, hm. Wait, what? _Dad_! Steven said to Greg.

I'm not that far away from you, buddy. Greg said.

What if it's... Steven said.

Some other thing I'm not good at? Greg asked Steven. ( _Steven points at his eyes._ ) Greg *struggling*

Magic... eyeballs... Oh my days, it's video! We have to tell the Gems! Video! Steven said. *starts running to beach house*

Hey, slow down! Greg said. ( _Greg runs into the beach house and starts talking without facing the Gems._ )

I just want to help, have some faith in- Greg said.

We're over here. Amethyst said.

I know my audio equipment seems like a pile of Earth junk to y'all but- Greg said.

Greg, it's okay. Garnet said.

Greg No it's not, you guys don't give up on anything, except for me. Greg yelled at Garnet.

Come on... Garnet said.

it's not like I can make it any worse! Jigen said.

( _The Gems,_ _Jigen_ _,_ _Goemon_ _,_ _Steven_ _, and_ _Greg_ _are back at Greg's van._ )

Okay, go for it Garnet. ( _Garnet_ _holds jumper cables and generates her own electrical current._ ) Okay Amethyst, Pearl said.

try it now. I've never started a car with a key before. Amethyst said. *turns key and starts car* Ha, that's way easier!

The battery is ready to go. Pearl said.

The Wailing Stone is ready. Steven said. Ready with the video cord, Steven? Greg said.

Ready. Steven said. ( _Steven plugs the cord into the TV and a sound starts and video is fuzzy._ )

Is that it? Pearl said.

Just a second. Greg said.

I hear something. Steven said.

Come on! Greg said.

( _The video then becomes clearer to reveal_ _Lapis_ _._ )

Steven! Lapis said.

Lapis! Steven said.

LAPIS !? Jigen & Goemon both said.

I did it! Greg said.

I can't believe my flipping eyes! Pearl said.

Everyone, listen up! Garnet said.

[inside the temple Lupin was hearing everything from Lapis message with glass cup close to the window.]

I hope you're able to hear this. There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it.

[Jigen and Goemon were shocked.]

There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation- Lapis said. ( _Video cuts off_ )

It's Peridot, she must be talking about Peridot. Pearl said.

You mean that green gem. Jigen said.

[Lupin was in that it was Peridot that was coming to earth.]

She's coming for us! Amethyst said.

Lapis, she sounds so unhappy... Steven said. ( _Pearl_ _and_ _Amethyst_ _freak out in background._ )

What are we going to do?! Amethyst said.

Woo, we did it. Garnet said.

What? Pearl said.

Why are you come. Jigen said to Garnet.

What do you mean? Garnet asked to Jigen.

We're dealing with a Crysis Goemon replied.

We got the message. Garnet said.

But- Amethyst said.

It's got! Garnet said. ( _Garnet_ _shakes_ _Greg's_ _hand._ )

Thank you Greg, we would not have received this message without your help. Garnet said.

( _Greg starts to tear up._ ) You... you're welcome. Greg said.

My dad is... *auto tunes his voice to sound robotic* the best! Steven said.

Oh my gosh, Steven's a robot! Help, I can't relate to my robot son! Greg said.

Oh brother! Jigen said * putting his hand on head.*

*robotic voice* My mind is the internet, I know every continuity mistake ever made on television. Steven said.


	9. Chapter 9: Home World strikes at Earth 1

Chapter 10: Home World strikes at Earth Part 1.

The next morning, At temple, inside Pearl's room. Lupin was still sleeping. Until his alarm wake him up. He got out of his bed. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He put on his clothes and went to the big donut shop. Lupin walked inside the donut shop.

What can i get you? Lars said to Lupin.

I'll have 2 coffees and 3 donuts, to go. Lupin replied to Lars.

Lars gave Lupin his order. That will be $3.60. Lars said to Lupin.

Lupin given Lars $10.55. Lupin walk outside the donut shop. [Loud explosion noise] (Lupin drops his coffee and bag of donuts.) (Windows of local businesses shatter.)

even at the police station. W-What in the world is going on? Zenigata said.

What the hack was that? Jigen said.

Something is come. Goemon said. (Lupin looked up at the sky, a giant green hand is floating.)

The Light Cannons should be ready. Pearl said.

Guys! Did you see that thing in the sky? Steven said to them.

It's a ship. We have to assume it's Peridot. Pearl said.

Lapis told us she'll be coming. With advanced weapons and reinforcements. Garnet said.

It's happening… Greg said.

I wanna see. Steven said. *looks into telescope and sees the green hand*

Woah. Jigen said.

Ready the light cannons. Garnet said. (The Quartizine Trio appear from under the deck. Amethyst pushes the fourth Laser Light Cannon into position.)

Steven, light them up. Garnet said.

*talks into walkie-talkie* If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. Steven said.

(Cannons shoot beams into sky at the spaceship. The warship opens itself and blocks the crossed beam with the palm area.)

No effect. Garnet said.

Damn, that thing look hard to break. Jigen said.

Not even tank break through it. Lupin said. *walking towards them*

Where have you been? Pearl said to Lupin.

I was getting some breakfast. Lupin replied to Pearl.

What now? Greg said.

*lifts the telescope and looks into it* We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger. Garnet said.

*gets phone and taps on Mayor Dewey's name* I better make a call. Time for some... political favors. Steven said.

[Mayor's Office] *worriedly* Hello? Mayor Dewey said.

Mayor Dewey! It's me, Steven Universe! Steven said.

*hides behind curtain* Universe, what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, pointing fingers make me very nervous. Mayor Dewey said.

Mayor Dewey, the whole town's in danger. We have to evacuate the city. Steven said.

Evacuate? Hmm. Evacuate. Could be tough. I'll need a catchy slogan. Mayor Dewey said.

[to Mayor Dewey driving his van through town] Van: E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE.

People! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we all depend on in times of... Mayor Dewey said.

*voice fades out* [ Steven, Greg, Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and the Crystal Gems] Hey! That's a great idea, Dad. You should leave with the rest of the- Steven said.

*spies his cheeseburger backpack* is that my luggage? Steven said.

Uuuhh... Greg and Pearl said. *looks at Pearl*

Who wants to tell him? Greg said. (Both look at Amethyst, who turns away defensively.)

Hey, I'm not good with this stuff! Amethyst said.

Steven, I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a human child. But the truth is, we rely on you. Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we promised to protect the planet. You must now be that voice, for them. Garnet said.

[Beach City's boardwalk, all of the citizens in chaos]

Peedee, come on! Fryman said.

But are we coming back!? Peedee said to Fryman.

Ronaldo, help me with your brother! Fryman said.

If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny. Garnet said.

I won't disappoint you! I know. Garnet said.

[ Steven and Greg getting in the van] (They drive off, leaving the sad Crystal Gems.)

We did everything we could. Alright, pull it together! Garnet said.

[ Lupin,Jigen and Goemon drives off in Mercedes SSK.[Steven and Greg leaving Beach City]

Maybe when Peridot gets to Earth, she'll see how nice all the people are and she won't want to hurt anyone. Steven said.

Just like your mother. Greg said.

*sighs* Yeah? Steven said.

Yeah. But these other Gems aren't like your mother. They aren't like Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl. They aren't gonna start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they… Greg said.

The first time they what? Steven said.

I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's-it's not like I was there! Greg said. *looks at Steven*

The Gems should be telling you all this stuff but I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that! Greg said.

Like what? Dad, like what? Steven said.

Like aliens, Steven! Aliens who invaded Earth! Greg said.What!? Steven said.

*even Lupin was in shock.*

All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves, you understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth. Greg said.

So sh-she saved the world, that's good! Steven said.

No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people too... In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know. Greg said.*looks at Steven's face*

B-but hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive past that waffle place in a couple miles! Greg said.

We gotta go back! Turn the van around! Steven said.

No way, the Gems don't want you going back! Greg said.

I know they're just trying to protect me, but I have to protect them! I have Mom's shield, they need me! Steven said.

I need you too! Greg said.

Please Dad, what if they get hurt? Dad, turn around! Dad! Steven said. Turn the van around, please! (Steven punches the panel in front of him. The airbags inflate and he is launched out of the van in his bubble. Greg stops the van and runs out after him.)[Even Lupin stopped the Mercedes SSK and run to check on Steven.]

Steven! Greg said.

Dad... Steven said.

Yo, Greg, are you and your kid okay? Fryman said to Greg.

Yeah, yeah! We're fine, we're fine. Greg said.

Ugh… Dad, please. I have to go back. I have to! They don't have my shield, do you understand? Steven said.

Yeah, okay. Just... be careful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family. Greg said.

Stay with everyone and keep them safe. I'll figure out some way to get back to Beach City. Steven said. (Lion appears behind Steven and places a paw on his head.)[Lupin put his hand on Stevens shadler.]

Oh, this'll work! Steven said.[Steven riding Lion back] (Steven dials his phone.)(Once Steven hangs up, Lion teleports them to the beach in front of the Crystal Temple, where Opal has been called upon to try to attack the spaceship with her arrows and stands by Garnet.)

Fire! Garnet said.

(Opal fires a barrage of arrows at the ship to no effect.) (Steven dismounts Lion.)[ Lupin, Jigen and Goemon got out of the Mercedes SSK.]

Stay here! If something happens, Dad'll need a new son! Steven said.

All right, let's do it! Jigen said.

(Garnet and Opal watch as the ship increases speed in its descent.)

At least Steven and the others are safe… Garnet said.

Hey guys! Steven said.

Steven! Garnet said.(The surprise of seeing Steven at the beach causes Opal to separate into Pearl and Amethyst. The recoil forces them to the ground.)

You came back! Amethyst said.

*Lupin walked to Pearl and lifted her up.*

What are you all doing?! Pearl said.

We came back to help. Goemon said.

Get out of here! Garnet said.

But- Steven said.

It's too late! Just stay behind us! Garnet said.

(The ship lands.)

Ah… Steven said. (A ball appears from the palm of the hand. It opens, revealing Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis.)

That's them, alright. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines. Peridot said.

Oh carp, it's Peridot. Jigen said pointing at her.

Yeah...I know. Lupin said.

This is it? Jasper said. Jasper!

They keep interfering with my work! Peridot said to Jasper. Jasper *sighs and steps forward*

Who the heck is she? Goemon said.

I never seen her before. Lupin replied to Goemon.

Looks like another waste of my time... Hey, get over here! Jasper said to Lapis.

(She drags Lapis Lazuli out from behind her.) (Lapis breaks free from Jasper's grip and gasps at the sight of Steven and Lupin.)

Lapis! Steven and Lupin Both said.This is their base? Jasper said.

Yes… Lapis replied.

You need to leave immediately! Goemon said.

Yeah, step off! Amethyst said.

This is not a Gem-controlled planet! Pearl said. (The three jump onto the beach.)[Lupin got out his Walther P-38 and Jigen got out his M19.]

And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground! Jasper said.

Euegh... Steven said.

But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display? Jasper said.

*glances at Steven, Lupin, Jigen and Goemon.*

What is that? Jasper said.

(The three Crystal Gems bare their weapons in preparation, Lupin and Jigen aimed their guns at Jasper.]

It calls itself the Steven and the other with green jacket is called the Lupin. Peridot said.

They're just a human's! Their all not a threat at all! Their not one of them! Lapis said.

I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship. Jasper said.

Ugh, fine. Peridot said.

(The ship lifts up, the pointer finger takes aim. Peridot draws a wide circle on her screen and taps the middle. It begins to charge power.)

Uh-oh! Lupin said.

Steven! Get out of here! Garnet said.

No! Steven said.

I won't let you risk your life! Garnet said.

But this is my home! And you're all my family! Steven said. (Steven's gemstone begins to shine.)

Firing. Peridot said. (A beam fires out of the ship.)

I- I'm a Crystal Gem too! Steven said.

(He jumps in front of them. Rose's shield forms, stopping the blast. Jasper turns around in shock.]

That shield! That symbol! Jasper said. (The shield falls, and Steven collapses.)

You! You have the power of Rose Quartz! Jasper said

Now do you believe I needed an escort? Peridot said.

Fire a barrage! Widespread! Jasper said.

(Peridot swipes a finger right across her monitor. Garnet pushes Steven out of the way. The ship cuts a line across the beach, causing an explosion with Pearl and Amethyst getting caught in it. The smoke clears, revealing Steven to be safe.)

Rose, why do you look like that? Jasper said

Why are you so weak? Don't hurt him! Lapis said.

You knew about this! Jasper said.

It wasn't relevant to the mission! Lapis said.

Forget about the mission! Jasper said.

What!? Peridot said.

Yellow Diamond needs to see this... thing.

Jasper said.Uh...Steven said.

(Garnet jumps at Jasper.)

Good. Jasper said. (Jasper summons her weapon and the two clash blows, creating a powerful draft that pushes back both Garnet and Steven.) Garnet *recovering from the knock back and running towards Jasper*

Steven, run! Garnet said.

Jasper *pulls out weapon* Priming Gem Destabilizer.

The heck is that thing? Jigen said. *dashes towards Garnet*

(Jasper hits Garnet with the destabilizer in the chest, destroying her physical form.)

Ah! Pearl and Amethyst said. (Garnet looks at Steven before disappearing and retreats to her gemstones. Two lay on the ground, one red, one blue.)

I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. Jasper said to Steven.

I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this... ? Jasper said lifting Steven by his shirt.

This is sicks! Lupin said. (Pearl and Amethyst charge at Jasper.)

Unhand him! Pearl said. [Goemon run towards to Jasper, But Jasper punched him in face.]

GOEMON!?! Jigen and Amethyst both said.

[Lupin run toward Jasper and kick her chest and the face, and he pulled out his Walther-P38 in front of her face.]

will...what are you waiting for? Jasper said to Lupin. [he put away his Walther-P38 and turn away, But Jasper stab him with the Priming Gem Destabilizer.]

LUPIN!!! Pearl Yelled in horrified.

Even Lapis was in shock. But then small glowing was coming for Lupin's chest.

Peridot, go check on him. Jasper said to Peridot.

I don't get what you're planning, Rose. But look! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined! You have failed! Jasper said. (Jasper headbutts Steven in the eye, knocking him out.) *Peridot walked towards Jasper*

well what is it? Jasper said to Peridot.

Well, there is no blood coming his chest. Peridot replied to Jasper.

What do mean? Jasper said to Peridot. He as a gem on his chest. Peridot replied to Jasper.

Good.. Jasper said with an evil smile.

To Be continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Prisoners on a SpaceShip 2

**Chapter** **10: Prisoners on a Spaceship part 2.**

Inside the Gem Warship.

Lupin...Lupin!... **Lupin!**... **Pearl** voice said in his head.

(Lupin slowly opening his eye's and wakes up, in his cell with Pearl.)

oooh..My head. **Lupin** said.

Lupin, your wake! **Pearl** said.

Wait!...where are we? **Lupin** asked **Pearl.**

we're are on board the Gem Warship. **Pearl** explainsto **Lupin.**

Lupin *Gasped*

Garnet and Goemon, What happened to them? **Lupin** asked **Pearl.**

Pearl didn't respond.

Pearl! What to them? **Lupin** said to **Pearl** holding her shoulders.

She's...gone... **Pearl** repliedto **Lupin.**

Lupin was silence and in shock.

Wait! I remember that my gem., it was glowing. **Lupin** said.

Lupin saw his gem is still with him.

Lupin looks towards the barrier.

And he walks towards the barrier.

Lupin! What are you doing? **Pearl** asked **Lupin.**

Lupin puts his hand through the barrier.

Pearl was surprised.

Lupin turned back to Pearl.

go! I can't hold it anylonger **Lupin** replied to **Pearl.**

Pearl ran outside the cell.

Lupin closed the barrier.

How did you do that? **Pearl** asked **Lupin.**

it was my gem. **Lupin** replied to **Pearl.**

Lupin and Pearl walked to free Jigen and Amethyst in their cell.

Meanwhile at other cell.

(someonesinging.Stevenwakes up in a cell and sits up.)

Amethyst? Pearl? Lupin? Jigen? Goemon? **Steven** said.

But no respond

(Steven remembers what happened toGarnetas a brief image ofRubyand Sapphire's gems are shown falling to the ground.)

Steven *gasps*

Garnet! Where are they? **Steven** said.

*gets up and runs towards theGem Destabilizerbarrier*

(Angry screaming is heard in the background.)

Woah... **Steven** said.

Steven *gasps* *touches barrier, then pushes a hand through*

Eww... **Steven** said.

*chuckles, looking at the currents running on his arm*

Cool! **Steven** said.

*escapes prison cell*Steven*shivers*

I'm out. Woohoo! Okay, where is everybody? **Steven** said.

Steven *runs*

Gotta find 'em. Gotta find 'em. Gotta find— Oh... **Steven** said.

*stops, noticing Ruby in a cell, moaning*

Uh... hello? Are... you okay? **Steven** asked the mystery gem.

Ruby was frightened and pants.

(Ruby hits the wall with her hand, causing Steven to lose his footing.)

Great! This is just perfect! **Ruby** said angrily.

Uh, do you need any help? **Steven** asked **Ruby**.

No!I mean— Don't look at me! Just... go away. **Ruby** said angrily to **Steven**

*turns away and curls up*

(Steven begins to walk away until Ruby stops him.)

Hey, wait! You're out! How did you get past the field? **Ruby** said to **Steven.**

Oh, I just kind of— **Steven** explains to **Ruby.**

*reaches towards barrier*

Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait! **Ruby** said worried.

(Steven's hand passes through the barrier.)

It's... okay? **Ruby** said confused.

*reaches towards barrier and her hand gets zapped*Ruby*retracts hand and looks at it painfully*

Ah! Nugh! **Ruby** said in pain.

What's going on? **Ruby** said suspicious.

(Singing is heard.)

Ruby*looking around and gasps*

Somebody's singing... **Steven** asked

Ruby *whispers to self*

Sapphire. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Sapphire! **Ruby** said to **Steven.**

Is she your friend? I'm looking for my friends, too. **Steven** said to **Ruby**.

Ruby was worriedly and rushing.

She's all alone, I need to find her! **Ruby** said worried to **Steven.**

Don't worry, we'll find our friends. **Steven** said to **Ruby.**

(Steven steps into barrier, putting his arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier.)

And we'll do it together! **Steven** said stuttering.

(Ruby rushes forward then slides under Steven's arm before running.)

Wait for me! **Steven** said to **Ruby.**

[Ruby and Steven were running in a different part of the ship]

Steven *while both are running*

Hey, my name's Steven, by the way, what's yours? **Steven** asked **Ruby.**

Quiet! **Ruby** said.

Ugh! I can't see! **Ruby** said focuses.

Ruby looks around.

This way! **Ruby** said

Uah! **Steven** said.

(Ruby and Steven run down a winding hallway.)

*both still running*

How many moreGemsare trapped here? **Steven** said to **Ruby.**

Ruby was still running.

Don't know. Don't care. **Ruby** said impatient.

(The singing stops. Steven and Ruby stop running.)

Ruby stops.

She stopped singing. **Ruby** said.

Sapphire! **Ruby** yells.

(Steven looks out window at Earth. They start running again. They find a cell with a Gem in it.)

Ruby *gasp*

*realizes that it's Lapis, not Sapphire*

Oh, it's just you... **Ruby** said angrily to **Lapis.**

Lapis! **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

(The Gem turns around, revealing her to beLapis Lazuli. Ruby starts pacing fervently.)

Lapis, I can get you out. **Steven** said to **Lapis**

Lapis moves back.

Stop! **Lapis** said to **Steven.**

It's okay. I can— **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back toHomeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us. **Lapis** said to **Steven**.

I don't have time for this! **Ruby** yelling.

Ruby dashes down the hallway.

Wait! **Steven** said to **Ruby.**

Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us. **Lapis** replied back to **Steven.**

But they're... mean! They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison! **Steven** explains to **Lapis.**

That's why we can't fight them. **Lapis** replied to **Steven.**

That's why wehaveto fight them. **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

(Lapis turns away.)

I'll come back for you... **Steven** said to **Lapis.**

(Steven runs down another hallway, Lapis rests her face on her lap.)

[Steven was still running]

(Singing starts again. Steven gasps. He hides asPeridotandJasperwalk by.)

We can't leave yet! **Peridot** said.

(Steven peeks around the corner at Peridot and Jasper.)

The whole point of coming here was to check onthe Cluster! **Peridot** said to **Jasper.**

(Jasper punches the wall.)

Stop singing! **Jasper** said to **Sapphire.**

Rose Quartztakes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld. **Jasper** said to **Peridot.**

(Peridot turns and walks back.)

"Go to earth," they said. "It'll be easy," they said. **Peridot** said grumbling.

(Steven turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell. The Gem looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again. Steven walks up to the cell.)

Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire? **Steven** said to **Sapphire.**

Goemon, your still here. **Steven** said.

Yes I'm, Sapphire told me everything. **Goemon** explains to **Steven.**

You escaped... **Sapphire** said to **Steven.**

(Steven reaches through barrier.)

Of course... **Sapphire** said.

(Steven creates a gap in the barrier.)

Come on, it's safe. **Steven** said shakily to **Sapphire**.

(Sapphire and Goemon steps through.)

Thank you, Steven. **Sapphire** said to **Steven.**

You're... welcome! **Steven** replied to **Sapphire**

Sapphire! **Ruby** said distantly.

SapphireCome on! **Sapphire** said.

(Sapphire grabs Steven's hand and runs at an incredible speed, pulling him along, Goemon ran along side them.)

Whoa! **Steven** said.

(They stop at a doorway, looking through a room with Ruby on the other side.)

Ruby *gasp*

Ruby! **Sapphire** said to **Ruby**

(Sapphire and Ruby run, meeting in the center of the room embracing each other.)

Did they hurt you? **Ruby** said to **Sapphire.**

No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you? **Sapphire** said to **Ruby.**

Who cares!? **Ruby** said.

*starts tearing up*

I do! **Sapphire** replied to **Sapphire.**

(Sapphire kisses Ruby's tears away. Ruby picks up Sapphire and spins her around.)

Sapphire and Ruby *laughing*

(As they spin, their laughs overlap each other and they fuse, becoming an amorphous white blob of energy that then becomes Garnet, who lands in front of Steven. The laughing switches to Garnet's voice during this scene before she lands.)

Steven! Thank you! **Garnet** said.

Steven *gasps*

Garnet! You're a fusion! **Steven** said to **Garnet**.

Of cures, Sapphire told me about this. **Goemon** said.

Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this. **Garnet** said to **Steven.**

Well, did I make a good first impression? **Steven** said to **Garnet.**

Oh Steven. We already love you. **Garnet** said to **Steven**

*off-screen* Where is she!? **Jasper** said angrily.

It's Jasper. Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge. **Garnet** said to **Steven.**

But I don't know where they are. **Steven** replied to **Garnet**.

Lupin and the others gotten to control room. **Goemon** explains to **Steven.**

Wait..how did know? **Steven** asked **Goemon.**

Goemon showed Steven, a gem on his chest.

Steven was surprised.

Now go! **Goemon** said to **Steven.**

You got it! **Steven** said to **Goemon**.

(Steven nods and runs off. Jasper enters and faces Garnet.)

Oh great. You're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! **Jasper** said angrily to **Garnet.**

(While Garnet and Goemon continues to fight with Jasper, once again dodging many of Jasper's attacks. Finally, Garnet catches Jasper and throws her into the ship's main power source, causing it to explode. Steven, Peridot, Jigen Amethyst, and Pearl, Lupin are shown to be jostled by the explosion. As the ship rapidly descends towards earth, Garnet, runs down the hallway towards the control room while still singing. Peridot crawls away, hitting her head against the deck to activate anEscape Pod, which she then escapes towards Earth on. Amethyst jumps to try and stop Peridot but fails, falling flat on the ground. Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl look out the window as the ship continues its freefall. Garnet enters the control bridge.)

Garnet! They all said.

This ship is going down! **Garnet** said.

What about Lapis? **Steven** said.

Wait, she's here too? **Lupin** asked.

There's no time! **Garnet** said tothem.

(Lapis is shown looking forlorn in her cell. The ship lands on the hill where theCrystal Templeis. The ship explodes.)

Crystal Temple

(Lioncomes running down the beach and blasts the rubble, revealing Steven and theCrystal Gemsin Steven's bubble.)

Nice one. **Garnet** said.

Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time! **Steven** said to **Garnet.**

You met Ruby and Sapphire?! **Amethyst** said to **Steven.**

Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan! **Pearl** said to **Garnet**.

Wait, What!?! **Jigen** said in shock.

Garnet was a fusion. **Lupin** said.

Yes she is. **Goemon** said.

You known and you didn't telled me or Jigen. **Lupin** said to **Goemon** **.**

Nope. **Goemon** replied to **Lupin**

We were waiting for your birthday. **Garnet** said to **Steven.**

StevenWe can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!

Amethyst *chuckles*

(A hand reaches up through the rubble. Jasper emerges from the burning wreckage of the ship.)

Ugh! Auh... **Jasper** said in pain.

oh come on! she's still alive. **Lupin** said.

*falls to her knees*

do you think that can beat that easley. **Jasper** said to **Lupin**.

Maybe, because you are in bad shape. **Lupin** replied to **Jasper.**

Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd— **Jasper** said.

(Rubble shifts.)

Huh? **Jasper** said.

(Lapis emerges from the rubble.)

Ugh! **Lapis** said in pain

(Lapis falls to her hands and knees and attempts to flee, but Jasper grabs her leg.)

Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon. **Jasper** said to **Lapis.**

Lapis! **Steven** shouted.

This is bad. **Jigen** said.

Yeah, a bad feeling. **Amethyst** agreed with **Jigen**.

(Steven tries to run over to Lapis, but Pearl and Amethyst stop him.)

Lapis, listen, fuse with me! **Jasper** said to **Lapis.**

What?! **Lapis** said to **Jasper**

How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock? **Jasper** explainsto **Lapis.**

*drops Lapis*

Ugh! **Lapis** said.

These Gems, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes. **Jasper** said to **Lapis**

Lapis, don't do it! **Steven** said worried to **Lapis.**

(Lapis offers her hand to Jasper. She smiles and grabs Lapis' hand.)

Noooooo! **Steven** said.

(Jasper and Lapis dance and turn into an amorphous white blob of energy.Malachite, a fusion of Lapis and Jasper, appears from the blob of energy.)

Crystal GemsAugh!

That is gross! **Lupin** said.

The most ugliest fusion. **Goemon** said.

Malachite*cackles*

(Malachite raises her arm, summoning an arm made of water from the ocean. Suddenly, the arm grabs her arm and becomes a shackle.)

Huh? **Malachite** said.

(Another arm emerges from the ocean and takes Malachite's other arm, also becoming a shackle.)

What? **Malachite** said confused.

(Water chains appear and wrap around Malachite's torso and neck.)

Ughh! **Malachite** said.

(The water starts dragging Malachite into the ocean.)

What are you doing?! **Malachite** (Jasper voice) replied.

I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're my prisoner! **Malachite** (Lapis' voice)

(Two more water-arms grab Malachite's back legs.)

And I'm never letting you go! **Malachite** (Lapis' voice) said.

Ugh! Agh! Ugh ah! **Malachite** said.

(The arms pull Malachite into the water until only her face is visible. Malachite's face briefly splits into Lapis's and Jasper's.)

Lapis! **Steven** said.

Let's stay on this miserable planet... together! **Malachite** (Lapis' voice) said.

(Malachite disappears into the ocean.)

Yikes. They arereallybad for each other. **Garnet** said.

you said it. **Jigen** said.

maybe we will fight Malachite someday. **Lupin** said.

And we'll be ready! **Pearl** said.

Yeah! **Steven** said.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Fusion

**Chapter 11: Fusion**

Inside the Temple. Pearl was explaining about Fusion to Lupin.

So about this Fusion, what do you have to do? Lupin asked Pearl.

It's easy, you have to dance. Pearl replied to Lupin.

I'm not comfortable with this, but I'll give it a try. Lupin replied to Pearl.

[Lupin and Pearl both are standing.]

Ok the next step is to move your body. Pearl said.

Ok I'll try to dance. Lupin said.

[Lupin began to dance with Pearl. Unlit something was glowing for Lupin's right arm and big bright light failed the room.]

Uhh...What just happened? Pearl said.

*she slowly look and saw Lupin's shoes on her.*

Hey Lupin, why are your shoe on me. Pearl said.

I have no idea. Lupin said.

Wait a minute. Lupin and Pearl both said.

Does this mean that we're FUSED!?! Lupin and Pearl both said.

That means I'm Palin. Palin said.

*and then Jigen, Amethyst, Goemon, Garnet and Steven inside.*

we're hom- whoa!!! Steven said with surprise.

Who are you? Jigen said.

Guy's it's me, Pearl and Lupin, We're fused. Palin said to them.

How is this possible? Goemon asked.

[Palin began to diffuse and Lupin and Pearl both show up.]

That was amazing! Steven said with excitement.

I'm in impressed by the both of you. Garnet said to Lupin and Pearl.

It was nothing. Lupin said.

Pearl smiled even more.

I liked it. Pearl said.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: so here is chapter 11 and also my OC Fusion went Lupin and Pearl fuse to become Parlin.**


	12. AN Update

**A/N Update**

Hello everyone! Agent Ace here!

Since I'll be Created a Lupin the 3rd and Steven Universe Cross-Cover 2 will have Halo 4 Forerunners Ships and Vehicles:Retriever, Forerunner Soldiers, Combat Unites, Soldier Enforcer,Prometheans,Sentinels,Promethean Knight Commander, Cavalier.

Mechassault 2 Mechs:Stiletto, Loki, Star Adder,Wendigo,Timber Wolf,Thor,Uller,Vulture,Ymir, Cougar, Kit Fox,Raptor.

and New Gems Oc's: Bloodstone, Citrine, Carnelian, Bazite,Paraiba Topaz,Tanzanite,Moldavite,Amber, Jais, Hematite, Malachite, Thulite, Fire Opal, Neelam Sapphire, Realgar, Salt, Rhodochrosite, Kyanite,Calcite, Sard.

andI'll be CreatingLupin the 3rd X Steven Universe X RWBY will happen in Vol. 4 and 5.

That will be all.

 **Agent Ace: however this update is for my future stories. I will come soon.**


	13. Lupin the Third 50 Anniversary ASP

**Lupin the Third 50 Anniversary ASP**

Lupin walked up on stage.

Hello everyone! Today is my 50th Anniversary. Lupin said with microphone.

*The crowd was executed.*

Lupin the 3rd X Steven Universe Speacls : Angel Tactics and Alcatraz Connection and Agent Ace will make more story about us. Lupin said.

Lupin showed everyone the list.

List: The Invasion of Beach City, The up Rising of The Forerunners, Dawn of the Mechs and Day of the Diamonds. and RWBY story: Lupin The 3rd and RWBY In other Dimension of Remnant ,Lupin The 3rd and RWBY: Return to Remnant, RWBY,Red VS Blue and Lupin iii The Huntress, The Soldiers and The Thief.

And others story's of Steven Universe: Steven Universe and Sonic and Friends The Invasion of HomeWorld, Steven Universe and Mega man Advanced Warfare. And finally Red VS Blue story's: Pokemon and Red VS Blue Dual of the Future, Team Fortress 2 and Red VS Blue Freelancers and Mercenaries, Red vs Blue and Gatekeepers: The Arrival of the Space Marine, Hayate the Combat Butler and Red vs Blue: Meet the Colorful Soldiers, **Steven Universe** VS **Red vs Blue.** made by Agent Ace.

I can't believe that he made all those stories. Pearl said.

He must be a big fan for all us. Jigen replied.

I'm so excited! Amethyst said amazed.

I will thank everyone for this cross-cover. Lupin said.

I'm starting to like this. Pearl said with happiness.

This is going so COOL! Jigen said.

End of the Anniversary ASP.

Agent Ace: I hope, you all like the Anniversary ASP. There will be new stories. So see you in the next chapter and this was to celebrate Luan the 3rd 50th anniversary.


	14. Chapter 12: Search and Find Peridot

**Chapter 12: Search and Find Peridot**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

* * *

6 years had since the Gem Warship into beach city. MeanWhile at the Galaxy Warp. ( _Peridot_ _is carrying pieces of a broken Warp Pad._ )

Stupid broken warp... first, the Communication Hub, ugh... now _this_ is busted again...These Crystal Gems are a menace... Peridot said.

( _One of the warp pads activates, revealing Steven and the Crystal Gems, startling_ _Peridot_ _._ )

Oh, aha! Look! I was right! My plan worked perfectly! Pearl said pointing at Peridot.

You mean our plan. Lupin replied to Pearl.

Steven *waves* Good mornin'! Steven said.

What!? How did you know I was here? Peridot said.

We found a secret way to track you, and we'll never tell you how, even if you ask nicely. Steven said to Peridot.( _He sticks out his tongue out and pulls eyelid down, accompanied by a taunting noise._ )

A secret we can't tell you. Lupin replied to Peridot.

I hate all of you. Peridot said.

Enough talk, let's fight. Garnet said. [Lupin and Jigen got out their weapons.] [Lupin and Jigen began shooting at Peridot.]

Eeep! Peridot said.

[Steven throwed his shield at Peridot.]

Ugh! Peridot said angrily.

Prepare to be annoyed! I don't have time for this! Peridot said groaning. ( _Peridot's_ _fingers rearrange into a blaster, from which a small energy ball begins to form._ )

This planet has an expiration date, and I'm not gonna stick around to find out when! Peridot said.

Wait-what? Lupin said.

What is she talking about? Jigen said.

(Peridot _fires the energy shot, but the force of the blast knocks_ _Peridot_ _over. The shot misses its target, but hits a nearby pillar, causing it to fall over._ )[Lupin and Jigen dodged the energy shot.]

Wha-!? Pearl said.

That was a close one. Lupin said.

Uh... Peridot said.*looks at her blaster, then back at Pearl and Lupin* *laughs nervously*.

[Goemon got out his sword and began to run towards Peridot.]

Uh-oh! Peridot said worried. [Peridot began fire up other energy shot at Goemon.]

Die! You CLOD! Peridot said. [But Goemon cut the energy shot in half.]

Man, that sword is cool. Amethyst said.

Grrrrr!? Peridot said angrily.

[Lupin aimed his Walther P-38 at Peridot, but Lupin taped and missed.]

Hahahaha, you missed. Peridot said. ( _Peridot_ _throws_ _Pearl_ _back, where she collides with_ _Lupin_ _and that causes him to drop his Walther P-38._ _Garnet_ _holds the debris with her gauntlets._ )

Ha! Sorry, but you're going the wrong way! Peridot said.

Get her! Garnet said to Amethyst.

( _Amethyst_ _charges at_ _Peridot_ _, using her spin dash attack._ _Peridot_ _jumps out of the way, causing_ _Amethyst_ _to crash into the pile of rubble that_ _Peridot_ _was moving earlier. Amethyst's head pops out of the pile, and she shakes off the dust, growling._ _Peridot_ _tauntingly scuttles away on her fingers._ ) [Shift to Pearl and Lupin still on the ground] ( _Pearl_ _is on top of_ _Lupin_ _._ )

Pearl! Get off of me! Lupin said to Pearl.

Huh? Pearl said.

AGH! Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet!? Peridot said.

I do! Steven said.

OW! Goemon said. *tosses a large piece of the pillar*

Amethyst, catch! Garnet said to Amethyst.

( _Amethyst_ _grabs the pillar with her whip, and hurls it at_ _Peridot_ _._ )

Destroy! Amethyst said ( _The pillar smashes into the warp, completely destroying it, and the force of the impact launches_ _Peridot_ _into the air._ )

Waaaah! Peridot said.

Pearl *chasing after Peridot, with arms outstretched* I got her, I got her, I got her! Pearl said. ( _Lupin_ _removes his Weather P-39 and begins to move backwards to try and catch_ _Peridot_ _._ _Pearl_ _and_ _Lupin_ _collide into each other, while_ _Peridot_ _manages to avoid landing on them through use of her helicopter fingers._ )

Pearl! _Lupin_ said to Pearl.

Huh!? Pearl said.

Please get off me! Lupin yelled to Pearl. ( _Peridot_ _flies away as the two get up._ )

I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Pearl said to Lupin. ( _Pearl_ _goes to help_ _Lupin_ _up, but he gets up on his own and grimaces._ _Pearl_ _recoils back._ )

Wow. This is just _sad_. I almost feel sorry for you. Peridot said. ( _Peridot_ _mimics Steven's expression before warping away. The group stares in silence for a moment._ )

Have a great weekend! Steven said waving his hand. ( _The Gems look incredulously at_ _Steven_ _._ )

I mean, I hope... her weekend is... not so great? Steven said.

[Back at the temple.]

( _Steven_ _and the Gems warp in, all looking noticeably distraught._ )

Okay, I realize that was a bit of a fiasco. But there's a silver lining to this! Pearl said. ( _Pearl walks off the Warp Pad and towards Peridot's escape pod, which is hooked up to the Warp Pad._ )

Now we know for sure that we can track her every movement! Whenever she uses the warp system, her escape. Now we know for sure that we can track her every movement! Whenever she uses the warp system, her escape pod will instantly detect exactly where she is. It's only a matter of time until we catch her, and when we do, we'll be able to close this chapter and finally move on! Pearl said turning to Garnet or Lupin.

Right? Pearl said to Lupin.

( _Garnet_ _remains quiet as_ _Pearl_ _waits for a response, noticeably apprehensive._ _Steven_ _and_ _Amethyst_ _appear tense. The silence lasts for some time._ ) (Lupin, Jigen and Goemon don't say a word.)

*sighs heavily* Look, isn't there something that _maybe_ the two of you might _need_ to _talk_ about? Amethyst said to Pearl.

It's Peridot. She's using the warps right now. (Pearl projects a globe from her gem, a marker displayed around northern South America.) Look! This is where she is. We got her for sure this time. (Pearl starts walking towards the Warp Pad). If she thinks she's got the upper hand, then she's got another thing coming. And that's us! Pearl said.

Why would she go to South America? Jigen said confused.

Perhaps there's something there? Lupin said to Jigen.

I mean you're really going too far with this. Jigen said annoyed.

I agree, catching Peridot was not that easy. Goemon agreed with Jigen.

Can we least come up with a plan. Lupin asked Pearl.

Who comes up with a plan when we have to capture peridot. Pearl said completely insane to Lupin

I think you're going to need to take a chill pill for once, Pearl. Jigen said to Pearl.

It won't help. She can hand Peridot over on a silver platter, but it won't make up for the stunt she pulled to get Garnet to fuse with her. Amethyst said remembered.

( _Amethyst_ _walks to the warp, while_ _Steven_ _stands there, in contemplation._ )

Everyone! Let's go. Garnet ordered them.

[Trans. Ext. Ancient Gem Colony Ship]

( _Steven_ _and the Gems warp in, near an abandoned gem ship located deep in a jungle._ )

Woah... Steven said with surprised.

Ha! She's desperate. Look at this! She's cornered herself in there! Pearl said obvious.

Doesn't look like any one of the the ships from Homeworld. Lupin said confused.

So she still trying to contact Homeworld by using that old ship. Goemon said.

But isn't that technology very old she can never contact Homeworld in there. Jigen replied to Goemon.

*excitedly* Excellent question, Steven! What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary Gem vessel. ( _Pearl projects a depiction of the ships approaching and landing on Earth from her gem._ ) Homeworld Gems used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the warp pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago that there's no way they can be functional. Peridot's running out of options! Pearl explained to Lupin.

Pearl! We can't waste time, let's focus on the task at- before Garnet could say anything Pearl interrupted her.

(running ahead) Ah, yes! The task at hand! No more dawdling, let's go get Peridot! Pearl said exciting.

(Lupin slapped his head.)

You know Pearl almost kind of reminds you. Jigen said to Lupin.

You think! Lupin said back to Jigen.

( _Steven_ _and_ _Amethyst_ _look at each other apprehensively, before the group heads into the ship, where Pearl takes the lead. The inside of the ship is revealed to be full of plant life, showing its age. The group approaches the ship's control panel._ )

Looks like Earth won this battle. Amethyst said.

A very long time ago when the war ended. Jigen replied to Amethyst.

( _Suddenly, the Gem projector on the control panel activates. The group stops in their tracks, as the projector reveals_ _Peridot's_ _face._ )

(laughing) You Gems really are as dull as dirt! Peridot said in the evil way.

You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck! Pearl replied to Peridot.

Nice comeback. Lupin said to Pearl.

( _Peridot_ _stays silent for a moment._ _Pearl's_ _voice vaguely echoes in the background._ )

... What? Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up. Peridot said confused.

I believe that's called an echo, you idiot. Jigen replied to Peridot.

 _(_ _Lupin_ _grabs one of the microphones, brushes the plants off of it, and speaks into it._ )

*clears throat* Pearl says, 'You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!' Lupin said to Peridot.

(Peridot stays silent again. Lupin's voice now vaguely echoes in the background.)

(laughs) _Fly_!? I'm not using this vessel to fly! I'm using it to _trap you_! ('The entryway to the ship suddenly closes behind them.') Isn't this nice... no more Crystal Gems running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things... looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you _clods_!? Peridot said to them.

No... ! Pearl said in shock.

What!? Lupin said in shock.

*speaking into microphone* Hey, uh, this is Amethyst, I don't appreciate being called a clod, you clo- Amethyst said.

*interrupting* Enough talk! Prepare yourselves for annihilation! Hi-yah! ( _Peridot presses something off-screen, causing the ship to groan slightly before stopping. The group looks around in worry, but nothing appears activated._ ) ... Hyah! ( _Annoyed, Peridot presses another button, activating the ship's laser defense systems, which were covered in moss. The laser shooters extend towards Steven and the Gems._ ) Aha! It works! Yes...! ( _Lasers fire at the Gems._ ) Die, die, die, die, die, die, die! Peridot said angrily to them.

(Lupin, Jigen and Goemon took cover away from the laser beam.)

Man, she is some psychotic lunatic! Lupin said.

She is taking it way too far. Jigen said.

Hey guys, over here! Steven said.

( _The Gems retreat under_ _Steven's_ _shield, while_ _Garnet_ _manages to spot a way out of the room._ )

This way! Garnet said to them.

I hope that's the right way. Lupin said to Garnet.

( _The group heads towards the hallway, the shield protecting them from the lasers, which bounce off harmlessly. The group manages to make it to safety, only for Steven's shield to disappear and for Steven to collapse in exhaustion._ )

You're on fire, Steven! Amethyst said.

*sighs* That's three shields in one day! Not too sha- Steven was interrupted.

( _Suddenly, spikes appear all around the hallway, almost hitting Steven. The Gems manage to dodge them._ )

Oh come on! Lupin said angrily.

first laser beams and now spikes!? Jigen said.

this ship is a death trap. Goemon said.

( _Pearl_ _,_ _Lupin_ _and_ _Garnet_ _,_ _Goemon_ _run ahead while_ _Jigen_ _,_ _Amethyst_ _carries_ _Steven_ _._ _Peridot's_ _voice can be heard in the background._ )

SPIKES! How do you like my spikes!? Peridot said to them.

That is the worst pun yet! Lupin replied to Peridot.

("The group reaches the end of the hallway, encountering what appears to be Peridot.")

What in the world? Jigen said confused.

How the heck did she came all the way over here? Lupin said confused.

PERIDOT! Pearl said and attempts to charge at Peridot.

Pearl, don't just... ! Garnet growls in frustration.

( _Pearl_ _slashes at_ _Peridot_ _with her spear, only to find that it is merely a hologram. The hologram separates upon the hit, but reforms afterwards._ )

Heheheh, you _idiot_. Peridot said to Pearl.

(Pearl _, overcome with anger, repeatedly slices at the hologram._ _Garnet_ _facepalms, and the group walks up to Pearl. Eventually tired out,_ _Pearl_ _gives up her effort, panting heavily._ )

Pearl, stop. That isn't helping. Garnet said to Pearl.

besides you're wasting your energy. Jigen said.

I have to do _something_! I can't believe I walked us right into Peridot's trap. This is all my... ( _The Peridot hologram suddenly disappears as the ship begins to shake furiously._ ) ... fault? Pearl said in sadly.

... Lupin didn't say a word.

(The floor begin to collapse: Lupin, Pearl and Garnet fell into the bottom floor. While Goemon, Jigen and Amethyst, Steven we're safe.)

Lupin, are you all right? Jigen asked Lupin.

Yeah..were fine. Lupin replied to Jigen.

don't worry we'll find you guys a way out. Steven said to them.

We gotta get 'em out! ( _Garnet continues punching at the walls with her gauntlets, while Pearl slashes at the walls with her spear._ )(Lupin was shooting at the Wall.) Amethyst, what should we... !? Steven was interrupted.

( _Pearl_ _starts talking, with_ _Steven_ _and_ _Amethyst_ _listening in through the screen's audio feed._ )

Garnet and Lupin... I'm sorry! Pearl said apologizing.

Wait a sec. Amethyst said to Steven.

Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Pearl said sadly.

*punches the wall one more time* We'll get out of here somehow. Garnet said to Pearl.

( Lupin didn't say a word and turned around to Pearl, Lupin punched Pearl in the face. Garnet, Goemon, Jigen, Steven and Amethyst are all in shocked.)

I need you to snap out of it. Lupin said seriously to Pearl.

you're right I should forget about it. Pearl replied to Lupin.

good, I need you to fused with me. Lupin said to Pearl.

of course. Pearl said to Lupin.

(Lupin and Pearl both smiled, They fused to be come Palin.)

( _The floor suddenly breaks open, as_ _Palin_ _and_ _Garnet_ _jumps out of the hole, using her war hammer as a drill. She immediately then unfuses into_ _Lupin_ _and_ _Pearl_ _. The two look at each other for a moment._ )

[Ancient Gem Colony Ship control bridge]

( _Peridot_ _is seen pushing various buttons. There are three projectors, two of which appear to show nothing but static, and the remaining one showing a map of the ship, though it flickers into static for moments at a time._ )

Urrgh, stupid button here, I don't know what anything is AGGGH! *raises her fists in frustration* Blast this old Gem tech! Where'd they go? Why isn't anything working!? ( _The wall behind her blasts open, through which Steven and the Gems enter._ ) Ahhh! Peridot said in horror.

Surrender, Peridot! You have nowhere to run! Garnet said.

End of the line for you! Jigen said to Peridot.

Not from me but from you! Peridot said.

(Peridot press the button to activate a flamethrower turret it's aimed at at Lupin.)

(Lupin was on fire.)

That's what you think Peridot! A familiar voice said.

who said that? Peridot said confused.

(Inspector zenigata jumptown and headshot the flamethrower turret with his pistol.)

who, who the heck are you!? Peridot said confused.

I am inspector zenigata and you're under arrest. Inspector Zenigata said to Peridot.

Hahahaha... this, this is only the beginning... of my escape! Peridot said evilly.

( _Peridot_ _points the blaster away from the Gems and at the ceiling._ _Peridot_ _fires an energy blast at the ceiling and forms a large hole in the roof of the ship._ _Steven_ _and the Gems are startled by the impact._ _Peridot_ _begins laughing as she flies away with her helicopter fingers, towards the hole._ )

(Inspector Zenigata put handcuff rope on Peridots leg.)

What the!? Peridot said in shock.

you're not going anywhere! Inspector Zenigata yelled at Peridot.

(Lupin helped inspector zenigata pulling the Rope on Peridot's leg.)

Nooo...! Peridot said.

(Peridot clicks on her foot with one of her fingers, outlining it with a lime greenish glow. It suddenly detaches from the rest of her body, causing Lupin, Inspector Zenigata to fall. Peridot, now freed, flees. Smoke appears to come out of the hole where Peridot's foot used to be.) (groans)

You'll pay for this, Crystal Gems. I'll get you back, just you waaaaait! Peridot said to the Crystal Gems.

( _Peridot_ _flies out of sight with smoke emanating from her leg. Steven and the gems look on, dazed._ _Pearl_ _stands up and looks up towards the sky, with a determined expression._ _Steven, Lupin_ _gets up and walks beside her._ )

Pearl... ? Steven said to Pearl.

It's okay, Steven. Next time... (Pearl holds up Peridot's foot.) ... we'll get the rest of her. Right, Garnet and Lupin? Pearl said to Garnet and Lupin.

It's a good step forward. Garnet replied to Lupin.

You got it! Lupin said to Pearl.

how did you find us? Jigen said to Inspector Zenigata.

I spotted a Big Smoke coming from the ship. Inspector Zenigata explains to them.

(sighs heavily, falls back with a smile) Finally. Amethyst said


	15. Chapter 13: Peridot Reformed

**Chapter 13: Peridot Reformed**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Inside Pearl's room Lupin was sleeping.

😴ZZZzzzzz. Lupin said.

When slowly opened his eyes and saw triangle that looked familiar.

(Lupin closes his eyes. When he opens them again, the Triangle has disappeared.)

Ugh, whatever. Lupin said closes eyes and smiles.

(Peridot's hand closing Lupin's mouth.)

Lupin *muffled screaming, struggling*

[At the Galaxy Warp]

(Peridot warps into the Galaxy Warp carrying a struggling Lupin.)

Aargh, Peridot! What The Heck!? Lupin said screaming.

Enough of this! Peridot said.

(Peridot holds Lupin with her tractor beam and hovers him over the Gem Homeworld Warp Pad.)

Peridot *sigh*

What the Heck, do you want from me? Lupin asked Peridot.

I want, toget off this lousygem-forsaken planet! Peridot said walking towards Homeworld Warp Pad

Huh? Lupin said.

(Peridot disables her tractor beam and Lupin falls to the ground.) Peridot (She shapes her disembodied fingers into an arrow and points it at the warp pad they're stepping on.)

You have to fix this! Peridot said.

Wait, what? Lupin said confused.

You're my last chance. I've got noFlask Robonoids. I've got nofoot! I've got no response from Yellow Diamond! Peridot said taking breathes in and out.

I know you healed yourself. Whatever you did, you've got to do it to the Homeworld Warp! Peridot said ordering Lupin.

(Peridot charges her energy blaster.)

Or else! Peridot said angrily to Lupin.

All right!, all right! I get it. Just give a minute. Lupin replied to Peridot. * his gem began to glow* and puts his hands on Warp Pad*, but nothing happens

*Peridot*looks around, confused*

What was that?! It didn't do ANYTHING! Peridot shouted.

It... doesn't always work. Lupin said hesitantly to Peridot.

No... *shaking head, showing exasperation* No no no no no! It HAS TO WORK! Peridot yelled at Lupin.

I'm really sorry... Lupin apologize to Peridot.

Peridot *laughs, sits down, curls arms around legs, looks up plaintively*

This was it... This was my last shot! Peridot said breathes in sharply.

I'm gonna die here! Noooooh, oh- Peridot said with fear.

Now Lupin was even more confused. He walked slowly.

Hey..is something wrong? Lupin asked Peridot.

Oh, nothing. It's just-. Peridot said to Lupin.

Why'd you wanted to leave Earth, I mean it's that bad... Lupin explains to Peridot.

It doesn't matter what Earth is like! It's not going to be like _anything soon!_ Peridot said in horror.

What in the world, are you talking about? Lupin said to Peridot.

(The Crystal Gems warp in.)

Uuuuuugh! Peridot said runnong away from Lupin.

There he is! Pearl said running towards Lupin and hugs him.

Hey Guys! Lupin shouted at them.

What happened?! Pearl said to Lupin.

(Amethyst and Goemon approach Lupin.)

Ahh, you're okay! Amethyst said to Lupin.

Peridot! Goemon said.

Why can't you just leave me alone?! Peridot yelled

(Goemon gets out his sword for his gem.)

Gems, move! Goemon said.

Kyaah! Peridot said.

(Peridot shoots three blasts at the Crystal Gems in quick succession.)

Hah! Peridot said. shoots an plasma blast at Goemon.

Goemon cut the plasma blast in half.

Not this time! *jerks whip downwards, crashing Peridot to the ground* WoaaAAAAAAAAAAH! Peridot said.

Lupin*gasps, appears concerned*

*Peridot*coughing, then grunts angrily* Wait, wait.. you- you need me! Peridot said.

(Pearl, sneaking behind Peridot, draws her spear.)

I'm.. the only one who knows ABOUT THE-. Peridot said.

(As Peridot turns towards Pearl, Goemon sliced her body in half and poofs her. Peridot's limb enhancers fall to the ground.)

Whoa! whoa! I mean, you didn't really have to kill her. Lupin said.

We have her gem. Goemon replied to Lupin.

Oh, right. Lupin replied to Goemon.

Amethyst*scoops up the pieces and drops them all into the ocean* tries to make it look like an accident, but then Lupin grabs arm parts from Amethyst.

What are you thinking doing with those parts? Amethyst asked Lupin.

I thought that, my Walther P-38 needs some upgrades. Lupin replied to Amethyst.

And I do need Pearls help for this. Lupin said.

Mmm...I'll see, What I can do for that. Pearl replied to Lupin.

But she was trying to tell us something... Lupin said.

Those were just the desperate lies of a Gem who's been caught. You don't need to worry about her anymore. Goemon replied to Lupin.

No. Not that! She was talking about something else. Lupin said to Goemon.

Come on, Lupin. Pearl said to Lupin.

Oh, I'm so glad this is finally over. Amethyst said.

[Inside Pearls room]

Lupin*deeply sighs*

Lupin was still thinking about what Peridot was trying to say. Then Lupin had an idea. Lupin walked out from Pearls room.

Hey guys, I just dropped something and fall into the Burning room. Lupin said to them.

Ok, then and find it. Pearl replied to Lupin.

Thanks. Lupin said.

Lupin walked into the Burning room.

Lupin looked at all the bubbled Gems.

Ah! There you are! Lupin said pointing at Peridot's gem.

Lupin realized that he didn't had his Walther P-38.

Instead he climbs up towards Peridot's gem.

I have you. Whoa! Lupin said.

Lupin falls down to the floor, the bubble pops, and Peridot regenerates.

-the Cluster, you insufferable half-formed traitor mega-clods! Peridot said.

Lupin didn't say a word.

(Peridot wiggles her fingers realizing that her limb enhancers are gone.)

Hahaha! Lupin laugh at Peridot.

What's so funny? Peridot said angrily to Lupin.

I mean, your so small and cute. Lupin replied to Peridot.

Shut up! I _demand_ to know what this place is, and where I- Peridot said.

(Peridot looks up and sees dozens of other bubbled Gems.)

Oh my stars... You're going to _harvest_ me?! Peridot said in fear.

That's not what I'm gonna do you. Lupin said to Peridot

I just want some answers. Lupin said to Peridot.

Peridot looked at Lupin.

Do you really wanted to know about Cluster? Peridot asked Lupin.

Will yes. Lupin replied to Peridot.

You wanna know? Peridot said.

Yes. Lupin said.

You _really_ wanna know? Peridot said.

Yeah, I really do. Lupin said.

What's your shirt? Peridot said points to Lupin's boxing trunk.

This is my boxing-Lupin said to Peridot.

( _Peridot_ _flicks_ _Lupin's_ _face_ )

I can't believe I felt for that! Lupin said surprise.

( _Peridot_ _begins climbing out of the room, laughing maniacally towards the Temple Gate._ )

( _Peridot runs out of the temple laughing manically, followed by Steven._ )

Stop! They're gonna see you! Lupin said.

*spreads arms out wide* Freedom is miine! Peridot said.

( _Peridot_ _stops, and slowly turns towards_ _Pearl_ _,_ _Garnet_ _, and_ _Amethyst_ _at the kitchen table._ )

Wait! Lupin said to them.

Peridot*stuttering while pointing to the ceiling hoping that the Gems will look away* Look! Over there! Another planet to betray! Peridot said.

( _Garnet_ _summons her gauntlets,_ _Amethyst_ _eats the whole pizza box in one gulp._ )

*shaking in fear* _Retreat_! Peridot said in fear.

( _Peridot_ _runs to the front door, but_ _Pearl_ _and_ _Garnet_ _block her path._ )

Oh, no you don't! Pearl said.

Eeep! Peridot said.

Hey there! Jigen said pointing his M14 at Peridot.

Uh Oh! Peridot said in fear.

( _Peridot_ _scampers up the stairs, where_ _Amethyst_ _is waiting on Steven's bed._ )

*pulls whip* Heey. Amethyst said.

Ahh! *jumps back down to the floor* Ow! Peridot said.

Get her! Goemon said.

( _Peridot_ _runs into the bathroom in_ _Pearls_ _room and locks the door._ )

Peridot*off-screen* You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over, Crystal Clods! *laughs*

Should we tell her that's the bathroom?Pearl said.

Eh. Amethyst said.

[Lupin's bathroom inside Pearls room]

Hmm... Seems I discovered some sort of archaic think chamber. Roomy. *opens toilet lid* With a fresh hint of Earth citrus. A perfect crossroads for my escape. Peridot said looks upward.

[Outside Lupin's Bathroom]

It's locked. Amethyst said.

Peridot, open the door! Garnet said to Peridot.

( _The toilet flushes._ )

If you're trying to flush yourself down the toilet, it won't work. Trust me, I've tried. Amethyst said to Peridot

( _Peridot_ _is seen swirling in the toilet._ )

How did she get out? We bubbled her! Pearl said.

Maybe we needed a bigger bubble. Amethyst said.

My bubbles are fine. Garnet said.

I... I did it. Lupin said.

( _Garnet_ _,_ _Amethyst_ _, and_ _Pearl_ _and_ _Jigen_ _,_ _Goemon_ _looking shocked._ )

You do what!? Goemon said shocked.

Lupin! Why would you do such a thing!? Pearl said to Lupin

Jigen grabbed lupin on shirt and ready to punch him.

Damn it! Why did you have to do it!? Jigen said.

Because she knows something! Something that's made her scared! Lupin said.

*punches fist* Duh. Home girl knows we're gonna beat her into a green pancake. Amethyst said.

No, not 'cause of us. 'Cause of something called 'the Cluster'. Lupin said.

*crosses arms* Cluster? That's new. Garnet said.

What else did she tell you? Pearl said.

That's all I got. Lupin said.

That's right, you dirt bombs! You don't even know what's coming! *notices mirror* Ooh.. Peridot said.

I'm tired of playing these games. Garnet said.

( _Peridot_ _is seen making faces in the mirror._ )

If we can't fight her, then fine. We'll talk. Peridot. Garnet said.

*slips off the sink* Whoa! Peridot said in the bathroom.

Alright, no more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation. Garnet said to Peridot.

As if I'd negotiate with you, _filthy war machine_! Peridot replied to Garnet.

*summons gauntlets* Okay, let's kick her butt. Garnet said with rage.

Wait! Lupin said.

*holds a plunger while hanging from the shower curtains* Yeah! Destroy me again, and have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble! Peridot yelled back.

*regretting what she just said, quickly positions herself and covers her mouth*

I really hate to say it, but unfortunately if she has information, she's more valuable to us like... this. Pearl said.

This is going to be tricky. Garnet said.

*faintly, through the door* H-h-hot hot hot! Peridot said in pain.

You have to turn the knob the other way for cold! Lupin said.

[Trans. the kitchen]

Wait, so we're just gonna let her live in my bathroom? Lupin asked Pearl.

Well, yes. What other option do we have? Keep her outside on a leash? *laughs* Ha ha... Hmm... Pearl said.

But, I need to use the bathroom! Lupin said to Pearl.

Right now? Pearl said confused.

Just deal with it. Jigen said.

Oh, easy for you to say! Lupin said angrily to Jigen.

Just go in the ocean, bro. Pssssh. _Like a feeyush_. Amethyst said to Lupin.

What the heck is with you guys, your making me pee outside!? Lupin said and storms off.

[Time Skip-Morning]

(Lupin walked back into the temple to Pearl's room.)

*Lupin knocked on the door.*

what do you want? Peridot said.

I have something that belongs to you. Lupin said to Peridot.

* Peridot open the door slowly and grab the exoskeleton foot*

[Lupin walked into the the bathroom.]

*Lupin saw Peridot sitting near the corner.*

can you please pass me my toothbrush. Lupin said to Peridot.

Is this a weapon? Peridot asked Lupin.

only for cavities. Lupin replied to Peridot.

*Lupin begin brushing his teeth while Peridot watching him.*

I know you are scared about the cluster, we can help you stop it. Lupin said to Peridot.

Thank you for your hairoics, I appreciate it. Peridot replied to Lupin.

do you please mind, I got to use the toilet. Lupin said to Peridot.

For what? Peridot said confused. 


	16. Chapter 14: out with the green, in with

**Chapter 14: out with the green, in with the red**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Lupin was in the bathroom.

Lupin walked out of the bathroom out of Pearl's room.

However they didn't know anything different about him.

Hey guys. Lupin said to the Gang.

Why are you wearing a red jacket? Pearl asked Lupin.

First off it is an upgrade. Lupin said to Pearl.

Because all of you do look different. Jigen said.

Probably we should change. Goemon said.

Jigen and Goemon both changed with deferred clothes.

You guys do have so many good style for clothing. Amethyst said.

Not bad. Garnet said.

Yeah besides I got my game face back on. Lupin said.

I also stop the cluster as well from merging and destroying the Earth. Jigen said with confidence.

And thanks to you information from the kindergarden. Pearl said.

Technically isn't this story almost going to be over soon. Amethyst said.

WHAT!? Everyone said in shock.

Alright because you'll happen the next story. Pearl said.

Because there won't be enough time on the story. Lupin said worried.

How did we not know about that? Jigen said confused.

It's because the author gave us a lot of time in the story because this is the first story. Lupin said to Jigen.

See y'all in the next story! Everyone said.

 **This is the end of story 1 if you want to see more information go to Story 2 of Lupin the 3rd and the Crystal Gems.**


	17. see what happens next!

see what happens next!

The end of a Story 1 of Lupin the 3rd meet the Crystal Gems.

To see what happens next time on the 3rd and the Crystal Gems invasion of Beach City.

What new characters, new adventures and many more!  
😃😃😃😃😃😃😃


	18. The Secret Ending

**The Secret Ending**

Somewhere in abandoned in Colony spaceship.

A man with a black jacket walked up to the brig.

They have no idea what is coming. The mysterious man said.

The Crystal Gems have no idea what Homeworld is capable of. The mysterious man said.

A black robot came to him.

What is a beta? The mysterious man said to Beta.

How did it go? Beta said.

There is nothing is finished yet. The mystery man said.

The diamonds are still have the power. The Mysterious man replied to Beta.

I understood that logic. Beta replied.

I know. The Mysterious man said.

So what are next objective? Beta said to the Mystery man.

Patience my dear friend. The mysterious man replied to Beta.

everything is moving in motion. The Mysterious man said.

Everything is going in motion. the mysterious man said pushing the button.

On the screen it showed the Black Diamond symbol.

Will meet very soon brother. The Mysterious man said.


End file.
